The Traveling Man
by CaptBackfire17
Summary: Rory/Marty -- We catch up with Marty seven years later and see how Rory Gilmore re-enters his life. There will be no updates as the entire story is in the first chapter. Overall, the story breaks down to around 14 chapters. R&R as well as enjoy.


A/N: I do not own "Gilmore Girls" or any characters of "Gilmore Girls," however the characters of my own creation I do own. I came up with this story awhile ago and I figured since it turned out to be so long, I might as well share it. This is the story between Rory and Marty, the story that never was but I wish would have been. It kind of switches between the two characters even though it's written in the third person POV. The setup is kind of self-explanatory. I am a big Marty fan so I have taken a lot of liberties with the story. I didn't want to bother uploading different documents so I just put it all at once. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review if you read the whole story. If there are enough positive reviews, I will publish the sequel I wrote. Thanks for your interest and I hope you all enjoy it. By the way, any accents or things like that which seem offensive or stereotypical just come from my own experiences and friends that come from those regions. I don't mean to cause offense to anyone from that region that may be different, please just blame my limited knowledge of the culture and/or area.

_The Traveling Man_

Chapter 1  
_The Beginning of the End_

Marty thumbed through a worn out notebook. His scrawl was smudged in many places, but he can still read his messy handwriting. He knew he should stop using the black PRECISE V5 Rolling Ball pen, but he loved how the ink flowed out so freely and was absorbed into the thick paper.

He's been a writer for the past few years, occasionally writing a short story that is published in the New Yorker or worse, Reader's Digest. However, he is most known as the publisher of four novels that are beginning to grow a cult following due to their unique flavor and excruciating detail. He found his inspiration within his travels across the ever diverse continent and world. He's been everywhere and seen everything. However, it's been years since he's stepped foot on the old Yale University campus.

He came to give a talk about modern American writing and the representation of the average American. He felt uncomfortable, back on the old campus where he faded through the woodworks and seemed to have missed out on most of the college experience. Late nights working and scraping together money to pay for the expensive tuition is all he could recall from those four oh-so-glorious years.

Now, at 28 years of age, Marty Warren watched the past 7 years slip by, wondering where he stands among his former classmates.

Logan Huntzberger was now the head of the New York Times, just like his father once was and Rory Gilmore… why, she was a writer for the New York Post.

Marty is a published author, winner of several writing awards and a man of comfortable living. He enjoyed a comfortable life, but most poignantly, he lived it alone. Yet he enjoyed the solitude… but yet he always wondered where Rory Gilmore was and how she was doing.

This thought crossed his mind two weeks ago when he was sitting in the office of his editor at Penguin Books.

"Look, Marty, you have the market on despondent and solitary stories about wandering young men finding themselves," said Jack Hammond, his editor, "but your readers are… waning in interest."

"Oh?" asked Marty, pushing Rory out of his mind as he turned to his editor.

"Can you write some kind of a… happy story? Like, family and love?" asked Hammond.

"Happy." echoed Marty, laughing a little.

"I know, I know," said Hammond, his beady eyes focusing on his plan, "you need to… expand your audience."

"I suppose." said Marty.

He brought himself to the present and turned back to the doors before him. A room full of young and aspiring writers were looking to him to help them write their big story. It was ironic to Marty because here he was, wondering the same thing they were.

"I now give you Marty Warren." said the young announcer. Students clapped, most of them were young female students who eyed him curiously.

"Hello, current Yale students." said Marty, "I'm Marty Warren and I graduated in 2007. Now, the year 2014 you are all looking forward to leaving either this year or in a few years… my time in Yale was memorable, certainly. Well… I don't have much else to say, but would you like to ask me questions?"

"Where do you draw your inspiration?" asked a male student, in the front with eager eyes.

"It's all around." said Marty, "You have to look at things that no one else notices. Look at it in a way that no one else really does."

"Are you the hero in all of the stories?" asked a student next to him, an attractive female.

"I wouldn't say 'hero', but yeah, I find it easier to write a story when I am in the middle of it all." said Marty, "I don't think Dan, David, Geoff or Colin are heroes… they are just trying to get by. But like I said before, they're like us BUT they see things differently."

"When Geoff was in the woods and stripped down… only to find those female hikers…" started a young man, grinning like an idiot.

"Yes, that actually happened." said Marty, "But of course, I took some creative license to make sure that it turned out better than it actually did. The story goes that I was naked and they were horrified. I was quickly chased down by the Forrest Ranger and was only let go when I signed a copy of 'At the Junction'."

There was a ripple of chuckle throughout the audience. Marty just smiled and couldn't believe that it was actually going well.

"Rory Gilmore from the New York Post," said Rory, from the back row, "a fellow Yale Alum and… an old friend."

"Rory." said Marty, his heart was beating furiously, "It's been awhile."

"I have a question."

"Of course."

"You're always alone, in your stories… does art imitate life?" agirsked Rory.

"Yes." said Marty, "It's quite simple, I live alone, I travel alone and I write alone. Being alone is what brings my writing about. I'm not as skilled as people think and it is hard to be able to feign the solitude that is often found in my work."

After a few more questions on the development of character, Marty thanked them for their attention and said good-bye. He walked off the stage to applause and moved towards the exit. He needed to get away from this campus and away from Rory. If she wasn't a beacon of embarrassment from his past, then he can't be sure what is.

He can use the excuse that he wanted to avoid the crowds. Students eagerly waited with worn out copies of his books, _At the Junction_, _The Solitude_, _Breathe Deep_, and _Where the Lost Live_. He signed them, as he knew he would feel guilty if he didn't. Yale even had a car waiting for him, to take him to the airport. But before he could reach his car… there was Rory.

She looked beautiful. Her blue eyes stood out from her perfect, pale face and curly dark brown hair. Her smile was big and she looked happy to see him.

"Marty!" she exclaimed, waving, "Do you have to leave right now, because I was hoping to catch up."

"Oh… oh yeah, sure." said Marty, "Come on, let's take the car."

She climbed in with him, looking pleased by seeing the fancy car and driver. Marty had so many questions, about Logan, about… everything. He held it all in and said nothing at all as Rory sat across from him in the small bistro.

"So…" started Rory, "Wow, your stories are not exaggerating… you are quiet."

"Hm?" asked Marty, his mind was jerked back to the present, "Oh yeah." he gave a small smile.

"How's life?" asked Rory, trying to be general, wondering what she should say.

"Good." said Marty, "How about you?"

"Great." said Rory, "I uh… well, I have a steady job at the New York Post. I cover the political beat."

"A dream come true." said Marty, with a smile.

"Yeah." said Rory, "What… about you? I thought you were going to medical school?"

"Oh," said Marty, "no… I realized that it's not quite for me."

"How did you find writing?"

"Well, I kept a diary and an old girlfriend found it… she told me that I'm so depressed that it's like a bad movie." said Marty, "So I decided she might be right, but instead of a movie, I turned it into a book."

"So that was _At the Junction_." said Rory, "Dan Westby… a quiet man."

"You can say that." said Marty, smiling.

"You said… in the talk… that you said that you couldn't fake the solitude… so your characters… Dan Westby, David Hatfield, Geoff Baker and Colin Mason." said Rory, Marty just nodded at the names, "They're all you. Right?"

"I suppose." said Marty, "I hope that doesn't seem too egotistical."

"To me it… seems like they're getting sadder… more alone." said Rory, "Ok, I'm just going to say it out right… is that ok?"

"Sure."

"You're getting worse." said Rory, "What happened? What I'm reading… did I miss that during all those years of being friends or did this just happen? What happened?"

"I…" started Marty, "you know, I'm more honest now… do you know that?"

"No." said Rory, "I mean, I didn't know that."

"So, to keep true to what I know… I'm going to be honest."

"Ok." her voice almost quaked, but she held it back.

"After you went out with… Logan Huntzberger… well, I kind of shut off. I guess it was to protect myself. Ever since then… it's kind of been that way."

"Are you blaming me?" asked Rory.

"Blame?" echoed Marty, "Ha ha, if anything, I should thank you. I have a lucrative writing career and I've seen more parts of the world than most people know about. I have seen beautiful waterfalls. I've walked the streets of Fez... My life takes me through my travels. My life is this way because you came and you left. You had to have left for me to be here in life. So, thank you."

"You became… this… because of me?" asked Rory, she started to cry.

"Rory," said Marty, he sat up and took her hand before he realized that he was holding her hand. It was small… delicate and soft. But he squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry about me." said Marty, "Ok? I'm a lucky son of a gun and I can't imagine my life being any different."

"Don't you have anyone?" asked Rory as she moved her hand away. Marty felt emptiness grow within and he gave her a tired, soft smile.

"No one," said Marty, "I can't seem to find a woman who is willing to deal with my wandering feet."

"How often do you travel?" asked Rory.

"I have an apartment in New York, a Loft… but I haven't been there in four months." he said with a smile, "I just came back from Accra, Ghana."

"Wow." said Rory, "How was it?"

"Beautiful." said Marty, "Insightful."

"You never get lonely?" asked Rory.

"I have myself, everyday." said Marty, "As sad as that may seem… to me, I'm always here. I'm always ready to go and I can always handle it."

"I'm sorry." said Rory.

"Rory, stop being so sorry for me." said Marty, "I'm heading to New York by the evening and I'll be preparing for a trip to Australia in three weeks."

"What will you be doing there?" asked Rory, wiping her eyes.

"Visiting a friend and then going on a little excursion." said Marty.

"Well, I guess you can't miss your flight." said Rory.

"Let me ask you a question, first." said Marty.

"Sure."

"Are you still with Logan Huntzberger?" asked Marty.

"No." said Rory.

"Thanks." said Marty, "Good-bye."

He got up and walked away, while he pulled out a worn-out notebook and out dropped a few sheets of paper. He didn't notice as he furiously scribbled down his feelings at that moment and hurried to the waiting car. Rory rushed after him and picked up the paper, she was about to open her mouth and call out to him but her eyes guiltily fell to the words on the sheet. His quick script was surprisingly readable, despite the few blotches of ink and the smudges made by his hand.

_"I stood before the cliffs of Dover and strained to look up the sandy peaks, to test my mind if I can possibly scale such a climb. I couldn't even see the top as the sun blinded my vision and I had to look back at the sandy shore. I looked up and down the beach; not a soul was around. At that moment, I felt compelled enough to grab the craggy holds and hoist myself up, scaling the sheer cliffs as many others have done before me. For me, to stand before all of this beauty, completely alone… to see the world in a new way that no one else notices._

_But I didn't._

_Like so many other things in my life, I just walked away and refused to wonder about it anymore. The cliffs, despite their awesome scale and beauty, I can easily forget. There are so many other Moments in life that I can't shake; like other people around me, I deal with them every day. But unlike others around me, I acknowledge them… wrestle with them… and dare them to surface._

_They never do._

_And honestly? I hope they never do."_

Chapter 2

_Tracking him down_

Rory was on the phone all day until she finally managed to get Jack Hammond on the phone.

"Hello." said Jack, obviously busy.

"Hi, Jack Hammond, my name is Rory Gilmore, I'm with the New York Post." said Rory.

"Aren't you on the political beat?" asked Jack.

"Yeah." said Rory, "But I'm a friend of Marty Warren and I have some of his writing… I just wanted to give this back to him."

"Oh, writings?" asked Jack.

"Um, yeah," said Rory, she began to recite the words from the page and quickly, Hammond cleared his throat.

"Alright, bring me the papers and I can get you dinner for two--" said Hammond.

"I want to give this to Marty in person." said Rory, "We both went to Yale."

"Sure, look, Miss Gilmore, I can't get Marty in the office if I tried." said Hammond, "He comes in for his bi-yearly visit and he just came in last week. He won't be coming in again, not until November."

"So maybe I can get his address?" asked Rory.

"haha, yeah." said Hammond, laughing, "you're not the first woman to ask for his address."

"I know he'll be home for the next few weeks because he's going to Australia to visit a friend and do a 'little excursion'." said Rory.

"You do know him." said Hammond, genuinely surprised, "Alright… here it is…"

Rory scribbled it down, thanked Hammond and headed out.

She knocked on a dark blue door. She hoped it was Marty, as this part of the neighborhood was full of stuck up people that won't be afraid to rip you a new one for interrupt their life.

"Rory." said Marty, completely surprised to see her.

"Hi, I called your editor… he gave me your address because I found some papers that belong to you." said Rory, she pulled out the papers and handed them to him.

"Oh, thanks." said Marty.

"I read it." said Rory, admitted and blushing.

"Did you like it?" asked Marty. He headed inside and Rory followed hesitantly as she looked around the apartment. It was full of beautiful paintings and photos, lovely statues and whatnot. But no photos of anyone… no family… no smiles.

"I did." said Rory, "Very… you."

"Thanks." said Marty, "That's part of my next book, you know."

"Oh?" asked Rory, "What's this one about?"

"Jacob Faulkner." said Marty, "A young man with a deadline of 6 months to tour the world and… figure things out."

"Is that why you're going to Australia?" asked Rory.

"One of the reasons." said Marty with a nod, he was checking his mail as she stood and looked around the sun-filled apartment.

"Is it really like that?" asked Rory.

"What's like what?" asked Marty.

"Standing before the cliffs of Dover… was it that beautiful?" asked Rory, "Did you really feel that?"

"I did." said Marty, "I feel that way in all of these beautiful places I've been."

"I've only been around Europe, not… Nepal." said Rory, smiling when she found the map where Marty stuck in hundreds of little red pins, "Have you really been to the South Pole?"

"Yup." said Marty, "I got a friend from NASA to send me down there. It was amazing… standing at the bottom of the world. I actually felt scared when I looked up. Like I might just fall off." he chuckled.

"Wow." said Rory, "That's just… amazing."

"You should quit your job and see the world." said Marty, "things won't always stay this way."

"Really?" asked Rory, "No, no one does that." she laughed a little, "Well, except your characters."

"Yes, they're always searching, aren't they?" asked Marty.

"Can I go with you?" asked Rory.

"What?" asked Marty.

"Well, yeah," said Rory, "you think I need to see the world. You know traveling better than anyone else I know---"

"Rory, you're not exactly… the rough and ready type." said Marty, "I almost got trampled by a religious ceremony in India."

"I've gotten better…" said Rory, imaging what it would be like.

"I had to grab the trunk of an elephant," said Marty, moving closer, his gaze not breaking, "it threw me into the bay where I almost got my head chopped off by a boat propeller. I drank some water in and I had traveler's diarrhea for five days."

"Oh." said Rory.

"That's just one story." said Marty, "Australia is populated, but my friend is dropping me off in the outback… I'll be riding an Australian Stock horse through the Northern Territories… until I reach Darwin."

"Sounds amazing." said Rory. He moved closer.

"Rory… why do you really want to go?" asked Marty.

"I want to be there when you… experience this." said Rory, gesturing to his papers, "I've always wanted to, after I read your first book."

"…Fair enough." said Marty, "Here, a list of things you need to pack."

"Wow, you have a list already made?" asked Rory.

"It's my typical list. Add things accordingly, like, underwear." said Marty, "I better take you to the doctor too… come back in two days, I'll take you to my travel doctor."

"Ok." said Rory, her head was dizzy with excitement. She grabbed her bag and said good-bye, stepping out. Marty closed the door behind her and let his head slam into the back of the door. He groaned and winced at the thought of them being around together all the time. But he knew this was a test… he had to do this.

Marty and Rory took the subway to the rich, expensive doctors of Park Avenue. He held the door open to a beautiful building, she stepped in and they went to the top floor. They opened into a beautiful waiting room that clearly catered to the rich and famous. Rory was impressed and knew that Marty was a famous writer, but she never thought he would ever come to this.

"Marty Warren and Rory Gilmore here to see Doctor Faulkner." said Marty.

"Oh, Mister Warren, great to see you again." said the nurse, batting her eye lashes at him. Rory almost laughed at this obvious flirt, why was she swooning over him? She didn't quite understand, but she knew that many girls found Marty to be handsome.

She followed Marty and the nurse into a large examination room, Marty stared out the window and Rory took a seat on the examination table. The door opened and Rory was surprised to see a beautiful young woman in a doctor's coat entering.

"Marty, so good to see you again." she gave him a friendly kiss hello on the cheek and shook his hand warmly. She saw Rory and shook her hand with a kind smile.

"Rory will be joining me on my next journey." said Marty.

"Oh?" said Doctor Faulkner, very surprised, "Well… we better get you ready, then. Um, Marty, just head off to the stress test room and they'll put you through the works again. Rory, I'm going to give you a full physical first and then we'll put you through the stress test."

"Stress test?" echoed Rory as she watched Marty slip out of the room and Doctor Faulkner asked Rory to take deep breathes. Rory did as she was told and said nothing until Doctor Faulkner straightened and looked her right in the face.

"So, how did you get the Lone Wolf to take you along?" asked Faulkner.

"Marty?" asked Rory.

"Yes." said Faulkner, writing some numbers down.

"I just asked him." said Rory.

"You won't be the first to have asked." said Faulkner, "He's said 'no' to everyone else… saying it ruins his writing if someone else is around." She started to take Rory's blood pressure and that's when Rory realized that Doctor Faulkner, who is not married, is in love with Marty.

"I'm sorry." said Rory.

"You know." said Faulkner, sniffing as she straightened again, writing some more numbers down, "I'm sorry, this is unprofessional… it's just that Marty is a closed book… and now he's taking you along? From Port Augusta to Darwin, then Darwin to the Philippines and then from there to China… and from there to Nepal---"

"Wait, I thought it was just through Australia." said Rory, amazed.

"Oh." said Faulkner, "He's only letting you go as far as Australia, I guess."

"Oh." said Rory.

"Well… we better get you to the stress test." said Faulkner, she looked happier that Rory was only going through one part. Rory followed Faulkner down the hall and entered a computerized room with two young doctors watching Marty run on a treadmill.

"We set the temperature to 110 degrees F. He's been running for 5 minutes, still strong as ever." said the man at the computer, "Humidity is 0%."

"Alright, step it up to 50%." said Faulkner, "I guess Marty isn't done yet, but you can see what you'll have to handle."

"Marty, we're adding 50% humidity." said the second man, who sat at the microphone.

"Drop to 100 degrees." said the man at the computer. Marty nodded and continued to run.

Rory watched as Marty ran and his appeal began to be revealed to her. He has an amazing body, perfectly in shape. An eight pack is coming it and his pectoral muscles were solid. His arms were solid, his back tightened as he pushed himself to run in the heat and humidity. His leg muscles were firm. His entire body was surprisingly tan, well, from what she could see.

"Simulating jungle terrain." said the man at the computer.

"Jungle terrain." said the man at the microphone.

"Dropping the speed to a fast walk." said the man at the computer.

"Dropping speed to fast walk." said the man at the microphone. Marty looked relieved as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Rory was not looking forward to this. A nurse took her to the next room where she changed into athletic gear and prepared for her test.

"You're all set, Marty." said the man at the computer, "Highest heart rate is 149 BPM. Lung capacity is good and you're in perfect shape." as Marty stepped off the treadmill and drank some water handed by the nurse that headed in. Marty walked off and was wiping off the dripping sweat.

"Are you only letting me to go with you to Darwin?" asked Rory, "And then you'll leave?"

"Who told you…" started Marty, then realized that Faulkner must have told her, "Well… yes." he admitted.

"Please, let me go with you." she begged, not quite sure why she so desperately wanted to go. But the look in her eyes answered it for Marty.

"We'll see how you handle the stress test." said Marty, he walked on as Rory stepped in.

"Ok, we're going to start with a walk at 70 degrees to see how your body handles it." said the man at the microphone. He watched as Faulkner and Marty watched from the observation room. Rory wanted to do well. She didn't want to seem weak.

"Very good," said the microphone man, "ok, we're turning the heat up to 85 degrees and a fast walk." Rory felt flushed, the heat was terrible.

"95 degrees and a jog." she jogged, cursing the years of eating cheeseburgers with Lorelai.

"110 degrees and a run." said the microphone man. She wondered when this will end. Will she pass out first? She felt her legs growing heavy, but forced herself on, matching the treadmill perfectly.

"50% humidity." said the microphone man. How long was this going on for? Rory had no clue and she couldn't tell you when she passed out, but the last thing she heard was that it was going to be 80% humidity. She felt arms rip off the leads and carry her out of the room into the cool office. She felt arms, so comforting and reassuring, holding her close.

Someone tried to pull her away from the arms, but Rory felt like she can just sleep there… rest in the arms.

"Hm…" she managed to say, she really wanted to say that she was fine, but the words were caught in her mind.

"Marty, she's not letting go." said Faulkner's voice.

"I know." she felt the rumble of the words come from the chest that held her so close. Her fingers tightened around his chest.

"Can you step into the shower with her?" asked Faulkner.

"Of course." said Marty, he walked with her to a room where his footsteps echoed. Water was turned on and she felt the cool touch of the water. She turned her head, away from Marty's chest, and let the water run down her face. Soon, she began to shiver and curled into Marty more.

"We need to warm her up." said Faulkner. Rory still wouldn't let go, so they dried both with a large towel and on a bed, Rory and Marty were wrapped in a blanket.

"You can't go, Rory." said Marty.

"Marty… please…" said Rory, she opened her eyes and looked at him with her big blue eyes. He found his weakness in her gaze and he cleared his throat.

"Please." she said again as his dark brown eyes furiously bore into her. He was angry, but at her? She didn't think so.

"Look, I'll take you to Australia. You can spend some vacation time in Port Augusta, I'm sure Sam, my friend, will put you in a nice place and… I'll write to you." said Marty, "I'll write to you every moment I experience."

"Take me with you." said Rory, "I need to be free."

His face softened, he looked surprised and his hold on her was gentler than before.

"Free?" He echoed. She nodded as he looked at her with a small smile.

He said nothing more.

Chapter 3

_To Australia_

In two weeks, Rory came to Marty's loft carrying one full duffle bag. Marty had a backpack and a shoulder bag. He looked serious and quiet, he didn't relax until they were on the plane. He pulled out his notebook and wrote down furiously. Rory looked at him expectantly, but said nothing as he put his notebook away. The 25 hour flight was going to be a long one and Rory settled into the economy seat. As Marty gazed out the window, Rory recounted the story that got her off of work…

"Marty Warren?" asked her editor.

"Yes." said Rory, softly, afraid that something was about to happen.

"Here's the deal," said her editor, a loud and unpleasant man named Richard Lawson, "I will let you go on your little excursion, and it will be all paid for… if you write about it when you get back. Write about this guy and about the journey."

"Why?" asked Rory, "Why are you offering this to me?"

"Marty Warren is an elusive writer. He never shows up to interviews and he avoids the press like the plague. You are an old friend of his and you're going along on one of his big journeys… the world wants to know, what is this guy REALLY like." said Rich, "You find out, write about it… and you'll be famous."

"It's not my beat--"'

"It's cute that you're trying to protect this guy… but come on… how can it hurt just to write a little blurb?"

Rory woke up and the monitor in front of her told her that there were 17 hours left in the flight. She lifted her head to find that she was resting on Marty's chest. He was leaned against the wall of the airplane and she was curled up against him. Her seatbelt was off as she was basically leaning completely on him. His arm protectively covered her. She didn't want to move… but she shifted a little.

She sat up quickly as Marty moved beneath her. She saw him, he looked rest as his eyes opened and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." said Rory, straightening her hair. Marty just nodded as he pulled his notebook out again. He flipped to the blank page and quickly scribbled something down.

"I thought you were going to share." said Rory.

"I will." said Marty, "You'll be the first person to hear it, I promise." He put his notebook away and Rory said nothing as they settled in for the in-flight movie. Well, Rory watched it as Marty looked out into the night sky. She finally turned to Marty and had to know.

"What is it?" asked Rory.

"Hm?"

"What do you see." said Rory, looking at him earnestly.

"I… see an endless sky." said Marty, "When most people look out there, what do they see, eternal darkness?"

"Yeah, I guess." said Rory, focusing.

"Relax." said Marty, "Don't try too hard… just, think about it. What are you looking at?"

"The sky at night."

"Above the clouds." said Marty, "We're over the Pacific Ocean. We're in this part of the atmosphere that most people dream about soaring through. We cut through it effortlessly and span great land masses and oceans. We often stand on the ground and look up to the sky, watching the blinking lights zoom by. We're part of those blinking lights. We're going to some mysterious location, to some place that only we know and the people on the ground can only wonder.

We're here, but because we're here, we can go everywhere."

Rory fell asleep again and this time she woke up alone. Marty was up at the front, talking to the Captains who asked to meet him. He came back with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet fellow wanderers." he said as he settled back into his seat. Rory felt incredibly tired and gently let her head fall on his shoulder. She almost waited to see what he would do. He didn't move, in fact, he sat completely still. She finally felt him drop his shoulder, her head fell towards his chest and he relaxed. She opened her eyes to find him sleeping. He didn't mind her leaning on him like this. She quietly lifted the arm rest and let herself comfortably settle on him.

She thought back to their times at Yale. Marty was quiet and sheepish, he was funny and sweet but… not brave, not really exciting. But here she was, 7 years later on plane with him to cross the Australian outback on horses.

The hours just slipped by on the flight, they silently fell asleep together and Marty continued to say nothing about her using his chest as a pillow. They landed in Port Augusta and in the airport stood a tall, handsome older man with a happy smile.

"Marty!" cried out the man, he had a slight Australian accent, not what Rory was expecting, "And who is this?"

"Sam, this is Rory Gilmore, she'll be going with me on the trip."

"Right, that's a right mess." said Sam, "No offense, miss, but I'm not sure you can handle a world excursion."

"I can." said Rory with a firm nod.

"Right, no point in trying to contradict a woman. Come on, my truck is waiting outside. Marty, I got you some of the best stock horses you can imagine… I better rustle up another one for Rory here."

"That'd be great, Sam." said Marty, "I take it you didn't get my message."

"I never check." admitted Sam.

Sam has a rather large ranch four hours outside of Port Augusta. Dogs were barking and greeting them as they headed inside.

"Westly got the horses all prepped. I took the liberty of getting your rations together, but we can go over them again tonight." said Sam, "Will you be needing two tents?"

"No." said Rory, "We can share."

"Just get us two beds, alright?" asked Marty, he started to pick up Sam's mannerisms. Rory figured that is probably why Marty got along with people across the world, he knew how to become like them.

Rory couldn't believe the land. It was like a barren desert with a few scrub bushes.

"When will we leave?" asked Rory.

"The moment we get used to the time." said Marty, "And the weather is good."

Rory nodded as Sam's wife, Jess, showed her a small room that overlooked the back country. Rory dropped her bags and looked out, wondering if she could see clear to Darwin. Badly altered by the time difference, Rory struggled to function at normal Australian hours. Marty drank a cup of coffee and slugged through it. In five days, they were both back on their feet and were ready to go. It was their final night with running water and a bed. Rory and Jess sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea.

"You nervous?" asked Jess.

"A little." said Rory.

"I'm sure Marty will take good care of you." said Jess, "And don't worry, Sam has got a helicopter that is fitted to track down Marty's locator chip. All Marty has to do is hit a button and Sam and I will be out there, getting you guys to safety."

"That's good to know." said Rory, admittedly relieved.

"It's weird… that Marty will be taking you along." said Jess, "not that you're not a dear, Rory. But Marty likes to be… well, alone."

"So I hear." said Rory.

"Is his cap set on you?" asked Jess.

"What?" asked Rory.

"Does he like you." said Jess, "Well, if I know Marty, he loves you."

"I…" started Rory, but she said nothing, "I know that he used to like me while we were in college…"

"Marty doesn't let go." said Jess, "He remembers every tough Moment he's ever encountered, which, believe me, is a lot… he remembers dates, he remembers places… he remembers names. He lets the little things get to him, which is what I think made him such a quiet guy. He can't handle any more painful memories, so he often does his best to avoid talking to people."

"He talks to me." said Rory.

"You're one of the lucky few." said Jess, "He saved Sam's life once… they were scaling some cliffs in Nepal when Sam fell and Marty caught him… broke Marty's clavicle, the pull was THAT hard… but Marty held strong and they managed to get on a ledge. Marty tied up his own break and they headed up to the top together. They had to be rescued by the local Army."

"Marty never… wrote about that." said Rory.

"Marty finds some Moments to be so personal," said Jess, "you'll be amazed at how much is glossed over."

They heard boots thud on the porch, Jess peeked outside and smiled. She gestured Rory to come over and look. Moving the curtain a little, Rory peeked out to see Sam settling down with a beer and Marty scribbling something down. Something about how Sam and Marty worked was perfect. Sam loved to drink and talk and Marty loved to sit and think. Marty didn't mind Sam's talking and Sam didn't mind the fact that Marty wasn't completely listening.

"They're old friends." said Jess, "Like an old couple… just set in their ways."

Rory and Jess settled back in the kitchen, talking and smiling, sharing stories about olden times. Finally the door opened and Sam rushed in, giving Jess a big kiss. Marty tucked his notebook in his pocket and smiled as he watched them.

"I'm going to head to bed." said Marty, "bright and early, tomorrow, Rory."

"Alright." said Rory, Jess gave Marty a pouting face as Marty walked off.

"Not even a kiss good-night." muttered Jess.

"How's this for a good night kiss, love?" asked Sam, wrestling Jess into a kiss. Rory walked down the hall way, she saw the light from under Marty's door turn off. She slipped into her own room and changed, then turned off the light. In the darkness, in Port Augusta, Australia, in the outback… on the edge of the great Desert. Rory sat alone in the dark, wondering what in the world she was doing.

She walked out into the hallway, she could hear Jess and Sam softly laughing in their room. She knocked on Marty's door and then slowly opened it. She walked in and found his shirtless, sleeping in his pants. He must have peeled off his shirt, which is now on the floor, and fell into bed.

"Marty?" she called out, she watched his body shift a little in the moonlight.

"mmhm?" he called back, he rolled over and saw Rory, he popped himself up on his elbows, his eyes wide, "Rory?"

"Hi." said Rory.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I was just wondering…" started Rory, "how do you feel?"

"How do I… feel?" asked Marty.

"Well, do you feel happy? At home?"

"At the Moment, I feel confused." said Marty, Rory let out a small sigh of frustration, "Ok, ok, come on… sit down… now, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to think right now." said Rory, "Please, help me out."

"Help you think." said Marty, he sat up and edged towards her.

"What are you supposed to feel before you go on some big adventure?" asked Rory.

"Excited." said Marty, "Happy. Nervous?"

"Are you just trying to get me to go to bed?" asked Rory. Marty actually laughed and gave her a big smile.

"Ok… come with me to the window." said Marty, he walked to the window and Rory followed. They stood together and Marty gestured out to the barren land.

"What do you see?" asked Marty. Rory looked out and she saw… a land full of scrub brush, glowing under the moonlight. She told him what she thought.

"Is that… stupid?" asked Rory.

"No." said Marty, "Now… connect what you see to… what you feel."

"Feel?" asked Rory.

"Take a deep breath." said Marty, Rory took a deep breath and could taste the earth. The air was cool and the breeze touched her cheek, she could feel the crisp night air hit her lungs and her hair…

"How did it feel?" asked Rory.

"I feel… at peace." said Rory, amazed. She looked over at him and found his face close to hers.

"You look at peace." said Marty.

"Now I feel… confused." said Rory.

"Sorry." said Marty, scooting back.

"Why did you let me come along?" asked Rory.

"What?" asked Marty, stopping in his tracks. Rory couldn't reply right away, as her eyes lingered on his chest that breathed easily.

"I… well, every woman I have met that knows you, they all tell me the same thing. That you never take anyone along." said Rory, "Seems like Doctor Faulkner has already asked…"

"Juliana?" asked Marty, "I've… noticed, but she never asked. No one ever asks. You're the first to ask me."

"Really?" asked Rory.

"I said 'yes' because… well, several reasons. First, you asked me. Second, you told me that you need to be 'free'… I felt that way too, that's why I started to travel. And finally… I…" he stopped.

"What?" asked Rory. It looked like Marty was going to step away, but instead he moved forward. Rory reached out to him and her hand touched his chest. She exhaled sharply at the feeling of… joy that came out of their hands touching.

"I was just curious to see if… I could possibly feel the same way as before." said Marty, "You know, before Yale ended."

"Oh." said Rory, she couldn't move her hand. Marty glanced down at it and his hand slowly covered her hand.

"Are you ok?" asked Marty.

"What am I doing here?" asked Rory.

"You came with me." said Marty.

"I… followed you." said Rory. She held her breath as Marty leaned in and… kissed her gently. She let out a whimper as she leaned into him, demanding that his lips don't stray far.

How did she feel?

Rory felt like she was at home.

They woke up the next morning, Marty's watch beeping. Rory rolled over to find the sun coming up and Sam's voice filling the hallway. She sat up and found Marty looking out the window.

"Hey." said Rory.

"Good morning." said Marty as Rory walked over and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You can't come." said Marty.

"What?!" asked Rory.

"I… ok, I love you." said Marty and Rory's heart fluttered at the words and sang out a reply of 'I love you too!', "I can't have you put yourself in danger because I just need to travel somewhere. It's really dangerous out there--"

"If you love me, you'll trust me enough to know that I can make it." said Rory, "And I will definitely be safe if you're there."

He said nothing and held her closer.

"I can't promise that." said Marty.

The door opened, it was Sam, "Marty, the sun's up and the horses are ready to go… is everything set?"

Chapter 4

_The Trek to Darwin_

Marty said nothing as they rode on, following the occasional sign. Rory wondered if he was mad, but Jess insisted that Marty was just worried about her. Rory was glad that Jess gave her some quick lessons about the saddle. Rory memorized how to saddle a horse and how to care for a horse. Marty apparently learned this all while in Mongolia.

They stopped by a billabong, one that brought an oasis of life to the barren landscape. She unsaddled her own horse as Marty took the things off the pack horses. He rolled out the bedding by a fire pit and while Rory led the horses to water, Marty started a fire and dinner. They sat around, the horses munching happily and the pot boiling. They ate a dinner of rice and beef stew.

"Ready to sleep?" asked Marty.

"Sleep?" asked Rory. She noticed that they didn't have a tent.

"Wait," continued Rory, "I thought Sam was going to pack us a tent."

"He was kidding." said Marty, "The weather is pretty mild here, just the heat; at night, we don't worry about the heat."

"oh." said Rory, she didn't want to seem like it was a mistake for her to come, so she sat on her bedding. Marty stared into the fire, leaned back and sighed. It was a sigh of contentment. He had a smile on since they left and Rory was wondering where it came from.

"You seem happy." commented Rory.

"I am." said Marty, "I am always happy without the walls… riding a horse out in the wilderness, making my own way… it's something else." He smiled, looking over at Rory who couldn't help but smile back. The crickets chirped and a bird called out. Rory shivered a little and leaned into the fire.

"How far do you think we are?" asked Rory.

"No more than 60 miles." said Marty, he looked over and saw her shivering.

"Hey." he said, then stood up and walked over, wrapping her with a blanket, "mind if I sit here?"

"Yeah." said Rory, she scooted over and made room as he settled down. She fell into the nook made by his shoulder and his arm and then curled against his chest.

"I'm glad you came." said Marty.

"You opened up to me." said Rory, "You let me in… what can I say to that."

"Whatever you want to say, Rory." said Marty. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the fire just wash over him. Rory leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned to her and gave her a sweet, loving kiss in return.

"I didn't mean to come here to distract you from your work." said Rory.

"I suppose it's true… I feel everything when I am alone," admitted Marty, "But at the same time… what I feel now is definitely a new feeling."

"What you… feel?" asked Rory.

"Don't be scared just yet, Rory." said Marty, smiling, "I just mean that I haven't felt like I can ever relate to a woman."

"Oh." said Rory, "You never had a… girlfriend?"

"Not formally since, well... Lucy." admitted Marty, "But afterward, well, a few weeks, but every time I leave, a month into the trip, at MOST, I get that phone call from my editor… they can't stand the wait, so they head off."

"Wow." said Rory.

"It's alright." said Marty, "I understand… and they always complained that I wouldn't take them along. Haha." he smiled at her.

"But they never asked." said Rory.

"No… they just asked me why I haven't asked them." said Marty, laughing as he chucked a small stick into the fire.

"You don't regret this at all?" asked Rory, worried that she's encroaching on his life.

"I'm glad you're here." said Marty, smiling at her and giving her another sweet kiss. He laid down and she curled up next to him, feeling his broad chest and tracing the contours of his body.

"When did you get those muscles?" asked Rory, amazed that she missed this.

"A lot of hiking, climbing and traveling does that to you." said Marty, smiling.

"I'm not going to lie… it's pretty attractive." said Rory, smiling broadly.

"Thanks." he said, drowsily and then yawned. Rory was hit by a wave of drowsiness and the moment she closed her eyes, she fell asleep.

The next day was not as kind. They woke up early again and headed further North, but this time, the sun was out and burning down upon them. Rory wiped the sweat from the back of her neck, only to feel it burning. She touched her neck and felt the heat rise from the back of her neck. She didn't say anything, as Marty was letting his horse walk and he scribbled something down. Rory continued on, applying sun block to her red neck but finding the matter to be all but futile. They stopped as the sun went down and Marty turned to her, he saw her and his eyes went wide.

"Rory, come on." he picked her up and ran to the billabong, dipping her, clothes and all, into the cool water.

"Crocodiles…" she started to say.

"Calm down, I'm watching." he replied, "just , lie down." He looked worried as Rory lay in the shallow water. When she finally sat up, the air bit at her neck and it stung painfully. Marty had the horses picketed and settled. He took off his shirt and soaked it in the cold water, he wrapped it around her neck and picked her up.

"I can walk." said Rory, wearily.

"You have a really, really bad sunburn. Your face is just burning up…" he looked guilty, "I should have watched… why didn't you say anything?"

"You were… writing…" said Rory, her head was hurting fiercely.

"I'm calling Sam." said Marty, he reached for his saddle bag.

"no!" said Rory, as loudly as she could, "just… help me stay cool."

Marty nodded gravely as he picked up the pot they cook dinner in. He walked over to the water and filled it up with cold, fresh water. Using his shirt, he kept her neck and face cool. She woke up in a fever, her head pounding and all she could do was whimper in pain. Marty fed her cold water, she drank it eagerly and didn't even open her eyes. She fell back down to sleep.

The next day, Rory felt her neck was on fire and it felt stiff. Marty brought back some gooey leaves of the Aloe Vera plant and rubbed it all over. As he rubbed on the cooling sap, she felt bumps on her neck.

"Marty…" she started to say.

"You're blistering." he said, quickly, "It's ok, we'll wait till you're better." She couldn't see his face, but anyone else can see that it is rife with anger and torment. He leaned against the tree, watering her sleep fitfully. Marty knew what he had to do… he had to call Sam.

Rory woke up, air was rushing around them and before she knew it, she was lying in a gurney and being wheeled away. She opened her eyes but all she could see were flashes of shadows and dust kicking into the air. She closed her eyes again and she could hear the voices calling out to each other with an urgent tone.

When she opened her eyes again, Rory was lying in a white room full of moving people dressed in white. Port Augusta Hospital was buzzing away as Rory gained her senses and found Jess at the foot of the bed.

"Where's Marty?" asked Rory.

"Oh… dear…" said Jess, she stepped up and took Rory's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Where is he?" asked Rory, more urgently.

"He went on." said Jess.

"What?!"

"Sh… rest." said Jess, trying to ease Rory's mind.

"Tell me… where did he go?" asked Rory.

"He went on." said Jess, "he said he'll call us once he gets to Darwin. He said that if you feel better, you should come and see him there…"

"Why did he call Sam to bring help?" asked Rory, "Why didn't he just keep his promise and let me fight through it on my own."

"Sweetie, you could have had brain damage." said Jess, "Marty did the right thing."

Rory knew that he did the right thing. She knew that he was supposed to have called Sam and should have taken her to the hospital. But in her heart, she cried out for him to return and stay by her side. She wondered how she can move on without him… she then realized what he meant about how every woman that passed through his life couldn't handle his wandering feet.

She needed him to stay close… and he needed to walk the world.

Rory went back to New York, once her burns blistered over and healed. She said good-bye to Jess and Sam as they waved to her from the last check point to her terminal. She went on the 25 hour plane ride alone and when she walked off, she called her editor to inform him that she will write the story and afterwards, she will resign. He will have his story in a month.

Chapter 5

_The Truth Behind the Man_

_The Vagabond_

_By Rory Gilmore_

_We have seen his books fill the shelves of bookstores in the morning and by the evening, not a single one remained. We held our breath when he came out for those occasional interviews and were always left a little disappointed when he said a few words and then disappeared from the camera. 'At the Junction', 'Solitude', 'Breathe Deep', and 'Where the Lost Live' are all testaments to his unique writing style and his thirst for adventure._

_The heroes of his stories are a reflection of the author. Many parts of the author's life are scattered and are unknown to the reader, not to save stories for one epic novel at the end of a career, but to keep a part of his life a secret. _

_If you haven't guessed who I am talking about, I supposed you have not read any of his novels. But to confirm the subject to all other readers, I am talking about Marty Warren. The hard-working Yale graduate was on his way to medical school when he found that the world has been calling for him to travel the world. Dropping his medical school career, Marty began to write about his adventures and soon, he found his stories being accepted by Penguin Books and being published in multiple languages around the world. His name that once graced the pages of the New Yorker now faded into the world of fiction._

_But little do most readers know, Marty Warren's stories are not all fiction and many of them come from his own experiences. The harrowing tales of his characters, climbing great cliffs, spanning rushing waters and sailing across blue oceans are not things of imagination but things of reality and action. Warren keeps his private life a mystery, but when you see him in person you begin to gather that he keeps no mystery._

_The mystery of Marty Warren is that he has no secrets. He lives his life quietly and thoroughly, observing the world in a way that no one else seems to notice._

_Marty Warren is a man that you pass on the busy streets of New York and not notice. But if you're ever in the outskirts of the French countryside or walking down the narrow streets of Fez, he is the first man you will take note of. His home is in the world and this makes him a true, world-class Vagabond._

The article was published and it was a big hit. Jack Hammond called the New York Post and even spoke to Rory's editor. She never heard the details of the call because she packed up her office and went back to her apartment. She picked up the phone and called home. In a few months, she'll head back to Stars Hollow.

"Is she ok?" asked Luke, wiping down the counter on a slow Thursday afternoon.

"She's fine." said Lorelai, waving her hand as if it's nothing to worry about, "She's… great."

"Uh huh." said Luke, looking skeptical at his radiant wife who sipped a large cup of coffee. Being married for 5 years hasn't slowed down this couple, still stealing kisses during the lunch rush and spending the slower afternoons together when Lorelai's Inn was running fine without her.

"Why would she just quit?" asked Lorelai, sighing, Luke stopped wiping at looked at her.

"That was my question, I thought you said she was fine." said Luke.

"Luke, sweetie, when I say 'fine' I actually mean 'she's in shambles'." said Lorelai, patting his hand.

"Didn't she go to Australia or something?" asked Luke.

"She said she went to Australia to write a piece for the New York Post." said Lorelai, "Did you read it?"

"Yeah, it was about some guy." said Luke. They looked at each other for a second and then lunged to the stack of New York Post sitting on the edge of Luke's counter. They couldn't find it, so they went upstairs and went through the recycling. On the bottom of the pile, they found it.

"'The Vagabond'." said Lorelai as she opened it up. They read it together in silence, when they finished Luke looked at Lorelai to see what she thought. Lorelai sighed and looked at him with a sad smile.

"She's in love." said Lorelai.

"What?" asked Luke, "It's about a writer, not about… love."

"This whole article is wrote with such… affection." said Lorelai, "But, he hurt her."

"What?!" exclaimed Luke, he grabbed the article and began to read it again, wondering if he missed some clue.

"Explains why she's been moping around…" said Lorelai, "What if… we track him down."

"Track him down." said Luke, looking at her, "An elusive writer who travels the world. We. Track. Him. Down."

"Yeah." said Lorelai, "I knew you'd agree, you're the best, babe."

Lorelai stood behind the front desk of the Dragon-Fly Inn, frustrated as she spent the last two hours with the US Embassy in China.

According to Sam, who Lorelai tracked down thanks to Jack Hammond, Marty arrived in Darwin three months ago. He left Darwin after a week of rest and headed north on a boat with a small crew to cut through the islands of Indonesia. He stopped in the Philippines where he from island to island. He made the last leap to Claveria to Taipei on ferry. From Taipei, he managed to get to mainland China, Fuzhou, and that is where they lost track of him.

Did he go East, to Korea or Japan, or did he go West to the Himalayas?

"I don't understand," said Lorelai, after she was hung up on, once again, "why won't they just tell me?"

"Maybe they don't know." said Sookie, coming from the kitchen.

"Sookie, who is watching the kitchen?!" asked Lorelai, peeking around the corner.

"It's ok, they're just making salads. I've got them drilled. This is way too romantic for me to miss." said Sookie, "So, any leads?"

"No…" said Lorelai, with a sigh, "I tried to trick this one guy by saying I have his phone number but I don't want to wake Marty up in the middle of the morning, could he tell me what time it is where Marty is. I thought that would be easy, East or West?"

"Right."

"Well, apparently China is all one big ol' time zone." said Lorelai, "he hung up on me."

"There's a letter address to Rory." said Michel, "Her mail should not be coming here, just thought you should know."

The Moment Lorelai looked at it, her eyes went wide. The stamp was from China, it was airmail.

It had to be from Marty.

"I have to get Rory."

Rory sat in the garden of the Dragon-Fly Inn as Sookie and Lorelai paced nearby. With quick fingers, Rory opened the envelope and out came several sheets of paper and several postcards.

Rory sat in silence, Lorelai and Sookie clutched each other in anticipation.

"I… I can't read it." said Rory, "I'm too scared… is that stupid?"

"No, sweetie, it's not stupid." crooned Lorelai as she rushed over and hugged her daughter, "Do you want me to read it?" she said this a little too excitedly.

"Ok." said Rory, quietly as Lorelai picked up the letter and cleared her throat…

_Dear Rory,_

_Right now, I am on a boat to the Philippine. I left Darwin only a few hours ago. I left you a month ago. Only now, after all this time apart, do I know what I want to say._

_I'm sorry I left you. I hope you understand why I never really try to have a relationship, not while I'm traveling. I don't know if I can ever stop and feel at home. I don't know if I can handle staying in one place for too long. I've always wanted to roam and now my books are coming out, it is easier for me to go places._

_I got a satellite call from Hammond today. He said you wrote an article about me in the Post. He gave me the details and basically… I can hear how much I hurt you. I moved on without you because I couldn't bear to stay and see you grow angry with me for not saving you. I couldn't save you, not on my own._

_I'm heading to China and from there, I plan on visiting some friends and then heading to see Jokhang in person. I want to smell the crisp air, see the prayer wheels roll and hear the prayer flags snap in the cool mountain air._

_I have made it to China. I couldn't bring myself to send the letter, not until I have finally decided what to do._

_I see you every night in my dreams. I can feel your touch on my chest, I can hear your voice call to me and I can feel your lips kiss mine._

_I can either go to Jokhang or I can come back to the states. If I come back, will you see me again? I guess it's stupid to ask this since you can't really say 'yes' or 'no.'_

_I'm sorry about what happened. Please know that I really meant it when I said "I loved you."_

_If you'll see me again, I'll be in Kihei, Maui. Just call Hammond and he'll arrange everything._

_Best and Yours,_

_Marty_

Sookie dabbed her eyes.

"That is such a… manly romantic letter." said Sookie, her voice cracking.

"Well," said Lorelai, "are you going to go?!"

"I've… never been to Hawaii before." said Rory, she was smiling and laughing as she looked at the postcards he sent, beautiful sunsets and busy cities. But all she could think about was seeing him again.

Chapter 6

_This Side of Paradise_

One layover later, Rory was on the muggy island of Maui. She found a rental car waiting for her to drive to the other side of the island. Her driver gave her the whole speech about the beautiful island, the sugar cane fields, the willa willa trees, the big crater and the water falls. But all Rory could think about was getting to Marty.

"I was told to go near Ahi-hi bay." said the driver.

"Right." said Rory.

"Only rich people live there." commented the driver, "I think Oprah has a house there."

Rory couldn't help but laugh and she managed to keep up a stream of polite chatter for the long drive. They finally reached the long stretch called Makena Road. At an old looking mailbox, the driver stopped and Rory exhaled sharply, unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

Marty's home was a beautiful rustic beach home. It had an old feel to it, but with clean large windows and a beautiful garden. The driver took out her bags and she thanked him as he handed them to her. She rolled towards the front door and stood there for a Moment. She finally lifted her hand and knocked.

"Hold on!" called out a voice, she knew it was Marty. Her heart started to race as she stood, waiting. She heard footsteps coming up to the door and when it pulled out… she couldn't help but let a few tears escape.

"Oh, Rory." said Marty, he pulled her into a hug and held her close, he kissed her furiously and continued to mumble her name.

"Marty, can I… sit down." said Rory, "Sorry, I miss you but I am so tired. I haven't gotten any sleep on the flight."

"Oh, of course." said Marty, he ushered Rory in and put her luggage on the side of the hall.

Rory looked around the living room, full of bright sunlight and simple dark floorboards.

"I love it." said Rory, looking over at Marty who watched her eagerly.

"Great!" said Marty.

"I… got your letter." said Rory, turning to him, smiling.

"I can tell." said Marty, "Sorry I sent it to your Mom's Inn. I remember that your Mom ran an Inn in Stars Hollow so I kind of… well, just a shot in the dark."

"So… is this your home?" asked Rory, "You know, the one you like to live in the most?" she laughed a little.

"Well, I like them all." said Marty.

"Do you have any other homes?" asked Rory.

"A house in Bainbridge, Seattle… a cabin in Montana and that loft in New York." said Marty.

"Wow." said Rory.

"They were wrecks. I spent a lot of time fixing them." said Marty, "I'm just a writer, I don't have_ that_ much money, you know, enough to go around and buy million dollar properties all the time."

"Still." said Rory, unsure of what they were supposed to say.

"Would you… like to stay here for awhile?" asked Marty, "please?"

"I would love to."

Later that night, Rory looked over the balcony onto the expansive ocean and waves that crashed onto rocks. Rory let out a deep sigh and turned to see Marty, lounging on a lawn chair, looking sleepy.

"Hey." said Rory, "You ok?"

"I went scuba diving all day." said Marty, chuckling.

"What a life." said Rory.

"I thought of you, every step of the way." said Marty.

"I missed you." said Rory, she sat on his lap and they shared a sweet kiss of understanding and love.

"Ready to go to bed?" asked Marty.

"Yes." replied Rory, as they moved together inside and then down the hall to the large master bedroom.

"Who decorated your house?" asked Rory, amazed at the matching furniture and the tasteful art.

"Hammond had it done for me, a birthday present he said… it wasn't even my birthday." said Marty, laughing as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and prepare for bed.

Rory was nervous. They only spent two nights together, both in Australia but one in the wilderness, and in neither of them did they take off their clothes or did anything else of the sort. Well, they slept next to each other on the plane, but that had no actual sexual tension. She stood nervously as Marty came out, only with pajama bottoms on.

"You don't sleep with a shirt, huh?" asked Rory.

"No." said Marty, "It's kind of… hot here… but if you'd like, I can." he walked towards his dresser.

"No, no." said Rory, "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"I don't want you to feel pressured, Rory." said Marty, "Ok?"

"Ok." Rory nodded in agreement. Rory went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and then walked on, finding Marty watching the ocean from the large windows that faced the water.

"Ready?" asked Marty, she nodded silently and they walked over to the bed and slipped in together. She curled up next to him, fitting her body to his contours and finding it to be a perfect match.

Rory fell into a deep sleep, she felt herself turning in the knight, only to wake up as the sun came up and casted its rays on her.

"Marty?" called out Rory as she turned over and found a note on his pillow. She picked it up and recognized his handwriting immediately. It read:

_Went out diving. When you wake up, turn on the switch next to the phone in the kitchen. I love you._

Rory walked into the kitchen and found a newspaper on the counter and a cup of black tea next to it. It was cold, so he must have been out for awhile. She saw the switch and hit it. Nothing happened… well, nothing she could see.

She waited for a bit and then saw a scuba diver coming out of the water. Rory smiled when she saw Marty pulling off his mask and walking out backwards.

"Is it safe to dive alone?" called out Rory.

"No." admitted Marty, "But it's not safe to travel alone either. I tend to do both."

"I guess safety is not your thing." said Rory, meeting him on the shore.

"Nonsense, I'm safe." said Marty, grinning as he ripped off his hood and goggles.

"How was it?" asked Rory.

"Beautiful." he replied, pulling her into him and gave her a wet, salty kiss.

"I've… never been in the Pacific Ocean." said Rory.

"Really?" asked Marty, then he thought about it and gave her a big smile. His smiles that used to be so rare seemed to be everywhere for her now.

"Come on." said Rory, "Let's go." she waited for him to take off his flippers and then watch her with a puzzled look. She edged to the water and Marty eyes widened when he realized what she was doing.

"This is a special event." said Marty, following her.

"You ready?" asked Rory.

"Are you sure you want to do it like this?" asked Marty, laughing as he took her hand and pulled her away from the water.

"What do you mean?" asked Rory.

"I remember my first time." said Marty, "Stepping into the water." he added for a good measure.

"Oh?" asked Rory, laughing that he knew what she was thinking when he kept talking about a 'special event.'

"I was in California." said Marty, "I was visiting a friend in Malibu and we headed North on High Way One, they call it 'PCH,' and they offered to take me surfing. We went to Surf Rider beach and I stepped into that water… it was amazing. It was, well, colder than this. But still, I remember the birds flying over and the other surfers lining up for the ride."

"Wow." said Rory, "Surfing." she looked at him, wondering what happened to the Marty that she knew in Yale. Not that she didn't like this world adventurer, confident and stronger Marty, but she wondered if she actually knew Marty in Connecticut.

"Are you ready?" asked Marty, "Take it all in?"

"Done and done." said Rory, she smiled and closed her eyes for a kiss that she swore was coming. But instead, she felt the ground disappear below her and he carried her into the ocean. She couldn't tell how high the water was as she couldn't crane her neck enough to see what is below her. He gently placed her down, her feet touched the surprisingly warm waters of the Pacific Ocean of Hawai'i and… she smiled. She looked up at him and kept her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you." said Rory.

"I love you." he replied, as if it was as true as the warmth of the water, the sun in the sky and the wind in their hair.

The days slipped by them, but finally something had to change. Not that they wanted something to change, but because the world was calling to them.

That morning, Rory smiled blissfully as they laid together in the tangle of sheets of the expansive bed. The rise and fall of his chest told her that he was awake and a quick glance up to his face told her that he was happy.

"What does that switch do?" asked Rory, pointing to the switch by the bed.

"Oh, it flashes a light underwater." replied Marty, "You can also trigger it by ringing the doorbell, if I arm it."

"Nice." said Rory.

"I have to go to New York, soon." said Marty.

"Oh?" asked Rory, propping herself up on her elbow and then lying on his chest.

"I have to meet up with Hammond." said Marty, "I just need to finish the book first and then I'll be handing it over to him."

"Oh ok." said Rory.

"Would you like to come along?" asked Marty, "Or stay here in paradise?"

"I'd like to visit my Mom." said Rory.

"Sounds good." said Marty with a big smile, "Ok, I have to get to work." he grunted as he rolled out of bed. He gave her a good-bye kiss as he pulled on his clothes and then walked to his study. Rory dressed in the one sundress they found in her closet.

She walked over to the doorway of Marty's study and watched him type away diligently, checking his multiple notebooks from time to time. She left him to his work but couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as Marty worked hard and Rory had… well, no job.

She should start searching? But search for what? Should she apply for a newspaper in Hawai'i? She knew that Marty wasn't going to stay in one place. But what kind of job can she get that will let her move constantly?

Does she WANT to move constantly?

Even if she is ok with it, does he want her to come with him?

These new thoughts barraged her and soon she was worried about what will happen next.

But now, Marty was working. Rory must do her best to try to figure things out as much as possible, and then she will try to see… what will become of this.

Rory fell asleep on the hammock on the porch while reading a book. When she woke up, Marty walked out on the porch and gave her a kiss.

"Hey." she said, smiling, "Did you finish?"

"Yup." said Marty, "I also booked tickets to New York. Is Saturday ok?"

"Perfect." said Rory, pulling him for another kiss, she pulled him down and he fell into the hammock with her. He held her close as they waved in the wind.

"I love you." said Marty, his voice soothingly caressing her ear. She turned to look at him and kissed him gently.

It all seemed like a dream.

Rory finally knew why Marty shrieked away from New York City. He was used to open mountain ranges and clean air. The only noise is the lapping of waves or the fluttering of wings above his head. Instead, here were cars, honking, smog and millions of people. He held her hand as they walked through the crowds to reach Hammond's office. His face was serious and quiet; his eyes watched the cars as if they were threats.

Rory sat in the waiting room while Marty went in for a quick meeting. He emerged with a big smile.

"I get 5 million for my next book and I just sold the movie rights for 'At a Junction'." said Marty, laughing as Rory hugged him tight.

"Congrats!" exclaimed Rory, grinning broadly.

"Rory, maybe you can convince him to go to the dinner tonight," said Hammond, exiting his office, looking pleased with himself, "you see, Marty Warren is the guest of honor at a dinner hosted by Penguin Books tonight. Everyone is going to be there, heads of papers and heads of other publishing companies; I know Marty should go and meet all these people."

"I was hoping to get back to Seattle." said Marty, "And Rory wants to see her family."

"Actually, my Mom called and told me she's in New York with Luke… I think she'd like to see us in a good, free food setting." said Rory, looking at him hesitantly.

"Fair enough." said Marty, "But we'll leave tonight."

"Great!" cried out Hammond.

"Thanks, Marty." said Rory, giving him a kiss, "I'm going to call my Mom!"

Chapter 7

_Dreaming of something better_

One tux and dress later, both supplied by Hammond who kept muttering how he couldn't believe that Rory got Marty to agree; Rory and Marty entered a large hall where people applauded his entrance. Rory felt a little awkward and now knew why Marty didn't want to go. Her anxiety was eased when she saw Lorelai and Luke, with Luke also looking uncomfortable and Lorelai looking extremely pleased to see them.

"So nice to meet you!" said Lorelai.

"Again." added Rory.

"Right." said Lorelai, "Boy… you sure filled out nicely…" as she eyed Marty dressed in a well-fitted tux.

"Mom." said Rory, her cheeks blushing.

"A pleasure." said Marty, shaking Lorelai's hand and then Luke's hand.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" asked Marty.

"Gin and tonic." said Rory.

"A beer." said Luke.

"I'll go with you." said Lorelai, following Marty as they made their way through the crowd.

"He could have just waited for a waiter." said Luke.

"I think he's uncomfortable with the idea." said Rory, smiling.

"I'm glad to see you're not with that little blonde kid." said Luke, "I never liked him."

"I thought you did." said Rory.

"Eh." said Luke with a shrug, then a smile, "I've read Marty's books."

"Oh?" asked Rory.

"Does he really do all of that?"

"He does." said Rory, "To an extent." she smiled.

"Impressive, nonetheless." he said as he looked around, "You know, I thought I saw that blonde kid around here."

"Oh… right, yeah, he should be here since he's the head of the New York Times." said Rory, "He took over for his Dad."

"Nice." said Luke, on that note, Marty and Lorelai came back.

"Rory, did Marty really climb the Great Wall of China?" asked Lorelai.

"I keep telling your Mom I didn't really do it---" started Marty.

"Sorry, I just need to go to the bathroom… Mom, stop harassing him." said Rory, "Other people have paid to do that here."

"Thank you, Rory." said Marty, with a small smile. She walked away, Luke watching her with a knowing look. Rory needed to see Logan again and have some closure, after that day on her graduation, she needed to talk to him again.

It wasn't hard to find him.

"Rory." said Logan, standing behind her, "I thought you would be here."

"You did?" asked Rory.

"Well, you work with the Post." said Logan, "It's great to see you again." he hugged her gently and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, right." said Rory, "Well, I don't---"

"Logan!" called out a voice from the side, it was a dapper young man that must work for Logan, "Great to see you here."

"Well, who can miss Marty Warren?" asked Logan, "You know, Rory and I used to be friends with him at Yale."

"You? Friends with Marty?" asked Rory, chuckling a little too spitefully.

"Um, yeah." said Logan's co-worker, "Brian Hadley."

"Pleased to meet you." said Rory, "Rory Gilmore."

"Oh!" said Hadley, "You're Warren's girl."

"What?" asked Logan, and then looked at Rory, "You're dating Marty now?"

"We meet up at Yale." said Rory, "When he was talking to the students."

"Oh." said Logan as he looked over at Rory and then saw a part of Marty's head over the crowd.

"Don't say it like that." said Rory, looking apologetic, "Things didn't work out between us---"

"You rejected my proposal." said Logan, "That's not 'not working out' that's called 'breaking up.'"

"We're not right for each other." said Rory.

"Oh, and you and Mister World Traveler are?" asked Logan, pulling her off to the side and speaking in an urgent tone.

"Logan, it's been years." said Rory, almost sounding tired.

"And I still love you." said Logan, "Rory, you love a home and a small town. How can you possibly live with Marty? He loves moving around to isolated areas. If he had his way, he'd never see another person again."

"How do you know?" asked Rory.

"Tell me that's not true." said Logan.

Rory didn't answer, her cheeks were blazing and her jaw was set firmly. She was angered by Logan's attempt to uproot her life and her possible future with Marty.

"I bet he doesn't stay in one place longer than a month." said Logan, "People are saying that he's leaving to Seattle tonight, but I bet you guys didn't come from there."

Rory said nothing.

"I offered you a good home with me, no wild jet setting, no constant moving…" said Logan, "I used to do that, but I'm done now. I'm over it. I want to stay in one place and be with someone I love."

"And I want to be with someone that I love." replied Rory, quickly, "It doesn't matter if I'm thousands of miles away from anything familiar. As long as he… Marty, is there by my side. I know I will be happy."

"You're ready to be like him… as you put it, a Vagabond?" asked Logan.

Rory couldn't answer. Could she do it right now? Leave the US, hike across Africa and not see Stars Hollow or hear Lorelai's voice in months? Can she miss all the major holidays and the first snow?

"Rory." said Marty, off to the side, "Hi Logan."

"Hey, Marty." said Logan, "I look forward to your next book." he walked away quickly, leaving Rory standing next to Marty. She looked up at Marty and took his hand, he squeezed it reassuringly and they headed off.

With a final good-bye, Marty and Rory escaped the party and got into the car that Hammond sent. They got out at the airport, just as the rain was beginning to pour.

"Thank you." said Marty, to the driver as the driver dropped off their bags. Marty and Rory dragged them under the eaves.

"Let's go." said Marty.

"Wait." said Rory.

Marty looked at Rory with a puzzled look, he saw her face and then he began to look concerned.

"What is it?" asked Marty, he dropped his shoulder bag and faced her.

Rory looked at Marty, standing before her in a tuxedo and looking surprisingly comfortable despite the fact that it is not his normal attire. His heavy black overcoat was speckled with water, the collar popped up and the front open.

"Do you want to travel again?" asked Rory, looking at him with begging eyes.

"What?" asked Marty, almost laughing, "What do you mean?"

"We're going back to Seattle, right?" asked Rory.

"Right." said Marty.

"But are we going to stay there? Are you going to leave to St. Petersburg or Estonia? Are you going to leave to the North Pole or head to India?" asked Rory, "When will you stop?"

"I-I don't know." said Marty.

"I would love to travel, but I would still like a home I can call my own. A place that we can raise kids--wait, do you even want kids?" asked Rory.

"I don't know." replied Marty, the rain began to fall harder, "Rory we're going to miss the plane."

"I need to know if you'll stay." said Rory, "At least, for a little while. Or if you'll ever stay. Will you always travel? Do you want a family? Because, I-I want a family."

"I haven't really thought about it, I guess I would like a family. I love traveling but I'm pretty sure I will stop one day---"

"Pretty sure?" asked Rory, "You really haven't thought about it."

"Occasionally, but I haven't met anyone I wanted to even try that with… well, until you came back." said Marty.

"I know you love to travel and I see what you look like when you're out there, in the world." said Rory, the things she's been thinking about for months have finally gotten to her, and the words continued to bubble out, "I can't make you stay. I could never make you stay for me. Not when you need to go out and wander. But I can't stand staying home and wondering when you'll come back. I can't keep you and I shouldn't have to wait around for the person I love."

"You don't think I can stay?" asked Marty.

"You don't smile in the city." said Rory, "You smiled twice. Once when you got the book deal and the other time when you meet my Mom and Luke."

"You're worried that I don't smile?" asked Marty.

"You can't stop smiling when you're out there." said Rory, "How can I take away your smile?"

"Rory, come on---" said Marty, laughing and then stopping himself, his eyes narrowed a little, "what are you trying to tell me?"

"I--" she started to say.

"Is this about Logan?" asked Marty.

"No!" exclaimed Rory, "He just… brought up some points." she admitted.

"This is ridiculous." said Marty, "You're not over him. What, 7 years have passed and you're still in love with him? Too bad he never proposed, huh?"

"He DID propose." snapped Rory, then her face turned pale.

"Why didn't you say 'yes'?" asked Marty.

"I…" she started, "I'm going to stay here. I'm going to go back to Stars Hollow with my Mom and Luke."

"Oh." said Marty. Rory stepped out into the rain, she couldn't quite see Marty's face, but she could see the rain pelting him as well.

What was she doing? She felt like she was destroying herself, her life and everything that she could have with Marty.

"A cab for you, ma'am?" asked a police officer standing on the curb. Rory slowly nodded and the man whistled down a cab.

Marty said nothing. Rory said nothing.

The last glimpse she saw of him was him standing on the curb, completely soaked as he watched her disappear.

Chapter 8

_Making Amends_

"What happened, sweetie?" asked Lorelai, standing in Rory's doorway.

"I couldn't get myself to… cage him." said Rory, sniffing.

"Why would you cage him?" asked Lorelai.

"He needs to travel." said Rory, "He belongs in the world, not in a four bedroom house in Seattle."

"Four bedroom? Nice." said Lorelai.

"Mom." said Rory.

"I'm sorry, babe, I just want you to just… I don't know, feel better about what's happening." said Lorelai.

"You think I did the right thing?" asked Rory.

"Are you asking this because you're not sure if YOU did?" asked Lorelai.

Rory said nothing, she turned her head and clutched a pillow to her chest. Maybe the pillow with stop the pain.

"Maybe you should call him." suggested Lorelai, hoping that Rory would patch things up with Marty.

"He doesn't want to talk to me." said Rory, "I tried calling, but his cell phone is off."

"Um… Lorelai." said Luke, from the doorway. Lorelai left Rory who laid in silence.

"Yeah?" asked Lorelai, Luke closed the door and they stepped into the living room.

"Remember that plane crash we read about?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, the one with no information. It was heading to Chicago." said Lorelai.

"Well… the information came out." said Luke, "Its ultimate goal was Seattle."

"Oh." said Lorelai, "Oh God."

She grabbed the paper from his hand and read the article.

Flight 4399 from JFK, layover at Chicago and then to Seattle. 180 on board, 39 are dead and the rest of wounded or lost, some more than others. Lorelai couldn't find any names, apparently the names were not supposed to be released. She rushed to the phone and called Jack Hammond. He was also blabbering on the phone. They couldn't find Marty because some of the remains were ruined and other people were still trapped in the wreckage.

"We have to tell her." said Lorelai, after she hung up.

"She'll freak out." said Luke.

"I know," said Lorelai, "but Marty is missing and she needs to know."

Rory didn't say a word as Lorelai drove them out to Pennsylvania, where the plane crashed. Her face was pale and she looked like she might throw up. She couldn't believe that their last words were her challenging him and him questioning her. Why can't they just have been happy, why didn't she kiss him good-bye?

"We're here." said Lorelai, they stopped at the hospital. When they got out, a police officer came up to them.

"We're here to see if we can find someone on the plane." said Lorelai, "Marty Warren?"

"Ok, this way." said the officer, he led them into the back door of the hospital and led them to the ward with the victims from the crash.

"Seven people are still missing." said the officer, "If you don't find your loved one here, then we'll have to keep you posted."

"What about the… others." said Lorelai, hesitantly as Rory stiffened.

"We'll take you there if you can't find him here." said the officer, "But we have most of them identified, the rest are being checked by dental records."

"Oh god." said Rory.

"It's ok, let's just… go look." said Lorelai.

They walked by the sleeping patients, the ones that haven't been identified because they lost their ID and no one came to claim them.

None of them were Marty.

Rory felt like crying, could Marty be one of the charred bodies in the morgue?

"Miss Gilmore?" called a representative from the airline; she walked over with a clipboard and had a very serious look on her face.

"Yes?" replied Rory.

"We have reason to believe that Marty Warren never boarded the plane." Said the representative, "I'm afraid our information shows that he never arrived, neither did a… Rory Gilmore."

"That's me." Said Rory, "Wait, so he didn't get on the plane?"

"Oh, wait, no, I'm sorry, it says that he switched his flight to another one. One that headed to Denver, Colorado and then to Bozeman, Montana."

"He went to his cabin." Said Rory, "He's alive! He's at his cabin! He never boarded the plane!"

"If you would like, I can schedule a flight to Bozeman, for you." Said the representative, hoping to help give the company a good name for taking care of their customers.

"Yes, please." Said Rory.

"You're going to Montana?" asked Lorelai, "and why are you not afraid of flying anymore?"

"Good point, could you come with me?" asked Rory.

"Drive… to Montana." Said Lorelai, looking at her daughter with slight disbelief.

"Please?"

Lorelai woke up on what felt like their 100th day driving on the road. She looked around and found herself on the I-191.

"Where are we?" asked Lorelai.

"Montana." Replied Rory, "We made it. I stopped in Bozeman and asked around and found someone who knows where there is someone that may know who Marty is."

"Ok." Replied Lorelai, a little dazed and not quite sure what was going on. They cut through Michigan, Illinois, and Wyoming and finally they were in Montana. After many calls back to the Inn, Sookie and Michel promised to have the place under control. Luke promised to fly out and meet them, he is supposed to land in Bozeman in a day or so. Lorelai couldn't even tell what day it is and just had to check her phone.

"Here, in Frontage Road." Said Rory as she turned off the highway, "The little road here, you're supposed to turn up to the gate…"

"Can I help you?" called out a voice from the right, they peered out and saw a man dressed like a cowboy.

"Yes, hi!" called out Rory, "I'm looking for Marty Warren?"

"And who might you be, miss?" asked the man, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm Rory Gilmore." Said Lorelai, "This is my mother, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Hello." Called out Lorelai.

"My name is Gil Howard." Said the cowboy, giving them a happy smile, "Marty owns the property that sits on the edge of my land. He's at the end of the road… oh, you can't make it there in that car. If you'd like, I can take you there myself."

"Oh, that's alright." Said Rory.

"Please, I would be honored to do so. I can't let two such beautiful women driving down this rocky road in a sedan. I have my truck. Also, I'll send my dog ahead to let Marty know I'm coming." Insisted Gil.

They nodded and parked the car, Lorelai stretched as they followed Gil to his old red truck.

"Marty never gets any company." Said Gil.

"Did he come recently?" asked Rory, urgently.

"He sure did. He called me up in the middle of the night to open the gate so he could head to the cabin. He was a right sorry mess when I saw him. Wearing a fancy tuxedo and whatnot." Said Gil as Rory's face grew more grim, "He bought himself a new fangled crossbreed. Lou Waters down the road some ways is breeding Quarter Horses, Thoroughbreds and Draft crosses, saying it's going to be the new mountain breed. Marty went down there two days ago and he managed to find some horse that caught his eye. According to my daughter, Rachel, the gelding is quite a handful."

Lorelai knew she missed most of those words, but gathered that Marty bought a new horse and Gil is a bit skeptical about it.

Rory just looked ahead and wondered when would this rocky path end. They finally pulled up to a cabin tucked away in the woods. Plains for miles around and a beautiful curving river following along it.

"There's Duke," said Gil, pointing to his dog, "apparently he hasn't found Marty. He must be down the river."

Gil parked the car and Rory and Lorelai followed him as he walked down a path until they were at the rocky shores of the river.

"Marty!" called out Gil, "I think that's him… he's trying to set some stones, I think he's trying to make a bit of a dam. Most likely for a swimming hole. My kids are keen for me to build one… well, at least he does the work for me. MARTY!" he bellowed out louder.

Marty looked up and waved, then peered and slowly moved out of the water which was now waist deep.

"I'm going to get him a towel if he's going to look remotely decent to accept female company." Said Gil, "Would you like to come on in? You look tired, Miss Lorelai."

"Yes, I would love to." Said Lorelai, following him to Marty's cabin. Rory stood there, her heart in her throat as he came closer.

"Rory." Said Marty, he opened his mouth to say something but Rory threw her arms around him and sobbed wildly.

"I thought you were dead." Said Rory, heaving with sobs and not letting go.

"Why?"

"The plane crash." Said Rory, "The plane we were both supposed to be on gone down in Pennsylvania. We both missed it."

"Oh… wow." Said Marty, he squeezed her back.

"I'm sorry." Said Rory, "I love you so much and when I thought I lost you, I realized that I just can't live without you. Never again. It's been too long already…"

"I love you too." Said Marty, "You have no idea how it feels to hear that. I love you so much."

"Martin, you're getting her all wet." Said Gil, "Come on, I think your horse broke into my cattle field. He's spooking my herd."

"Right, Gil," said Marty, "I'm coming."

Marty reluctantly let go and grabbed the shirt that Gil held out. He pulled on his paddock boots and followed Gil towards the field. After a few other people rode up on horses and ATV's, they pointed a bit and then Marty hopped on another horse and galloped out into the field.

"I had no idea Marty was a cowboy." Said Lorelai.

"Neither did I." admitted Rory, "Well… I honestly think he can do anything." They walked together and headed towards the fence.

"GODDAMN HORSE!" bellowed Gil as he galloped towards the field.

"What's happening?" asked Rory as she and Lorelai began to run as well. There was Marty, clutching to the neck of a very large bay with white legs and a broad white blaze. The horse threw its dark mane and tail into the air and picked up a trot. After he was roped by another rider, he slowed down and stood quietly as Marty slipped off to the side.

"Marty!" cried Rory, she ducked up the fence and ran up.

"He broke his leg, that's for sure." Said the rider with his hands on the rope, "He wouldn't let go of the horse, by God."

"Come on, Jack, let's get him in the truck. We got to get him into town." Said Gil, "Rachel, could you get Rory and Lorelai inside so they can wait for us to return with Marty?"

"Sure, Dad." Said Rachel, "Come on in, I'll fix you up something to drink."

Rory said nothing as they propelled her away from Marty who laid in the grass in stock silence. His face was furrowed but he said nothing.

Rory must have fallen asleep at the table because when she woke up, it was dark and Lorelai was gone. Her neck was killing her but the first thing she thought about is "Where's Marty?"

"He's upstairs." Said Rachel, smiling as she found Rory, "He's resting."

"Oh." Said Rory, "Thank you."

"Your Mom fell asleep on the couch." Continued Rachel, "Dad told me to set you guys up the guest room, but I think he forgot that Marty is using it right now."

"Ok, thank you." She wasn't sure what else she could say.

"I think you should head on in… he will be glad to see you." Said Rachel, "The door to the right at the end of the hallway."

Rory just stood and walked down the hallway. She opened the door and found Marty, his jaw gritted in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Marty?" called out Rory.

"Rory." Exhaled Marty with a sharp sigh, "Hey."

"You look like you're in pain." She said, delicately and apologetically.

"I'll live." He said with a smile, "This has been a big day."

"It really has." Said Rory, "What did the doctor say?"

"He said I have a simple break… a bad one, but a simple one. He patched it up nicely and I should be on my feet within a few months." Said Marty, "Man… Tonto is something else."

"Tonto?" asked Rory.

"My horse." Said Marty.

"You're going to keep him?" asked Rory.

"It was my fault, Rory," said Marty, "he's a good horse, spirited and well trained. He just saw it as a chance to stretch his legs and mess with the cows. I tried to be like Indiana Jones and jump from one horse to the next… that was a big mistake."

"You're crazy."

"I'm just enthusiastic." Reasoned Marty, "Once this leg is healed, I'll get back on him, soon enough."

"Are you going to heal here?" asked Rory, "Not that I don't like it here but… I was hoping that maybe we can start again. Go for that life we were hoping for in Seattle."

"Really?" asked Marty, with a smile, "Seattle?"

"Seattle."

Chapter 9

_Rory of the Island_

Someone dropped off Marty's car, a four wheel drive SUV. Rory thought it was a little too much, but when she realized they were getting on the ferry and heading to Bainbridge Island, she changed her mind. They reached the area called Fletcher Bay and there they drove the car off road and went up a gravel road, winding through the trees and finally they pulled up to a large clack board house.

It had black shingles; white clack board on the outside and large windows (double-hung sash windows, according to Lorelai...); dark blue trimmings and doors and shutters to match; a two car garage and a low stone wall that showed a beautiful garden in the back. She especially loved the fact that just past the garden was the open sea and the view from the kitchen was extraordinary.

Rory fell in love with the beautiful home.

"Did you fix this one up as well?" asked Rory.

"Yup." said Marty, "And you'd like to know that there are two homes nearby."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they moved in later." he admitted with a smile. He slung bags over his shoulders and used his crutches to go in, much to Rory's protest. She managed to get the rest of the bags in as Marty looked on, apologetically that he was unable to help.

Rory went around the house and opened up the windows, apparently no one has been here for awhile. They had removed the sheets from the furniture and before can they settle, but there was a knock on the door.

"Hello!" said a woman from behind the screen door, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought Marty---"

"Hey Darla." said Marty smiling, on his crutches.

"Oh Lord! What happened to you?" she asked, coming in as Rory opened the door.

"Riding accident." he said casually.

"Nothing can seem to stop you, Marty." said Darla, smiling, "I just came to say 'hi' and let you know that Pete did some mending on your wall."

"Oh, thanks Darla." said Marty.

"I'm sorry, my name is Darla West." said the smiling, older brunette. She was probably closer Lorelai's age than their own.

"Rory Gilmore, pleased to meet you." said Rory, shaking her hand.

"So are you a… friend of Marty's?" asked Darla, "I'm sorry to ask, it's just that Marty never brings… well, anyone around."

"Darla is just curious since she's been trying to set me up with her nieces." said Marty, "Rory will be living with me here, Darla… playing house and whatnot."

"Ooh." said Darla, nodding and then smiling, "I'm so glad Marty has finally found someone, I hope you come visit if this young man decides that he needs to muse in his study."

"Thank you." said Rory, smiling.

"You certainly picked a beautiful girl, Marty." said Darla, smiling broadly, "Well, I better get going, Pete will be coming back and I think he'll be expecting dinner soon."

"Darla and Pete are great." said Marty, "They live on the right of the hill and on the other side are Hannah and Bob Richfield. Hannah and Bob are a bit older, a retired couple. Pete is a professor at UW."

"Oh, nice." said Rory.

"But otherwise, it's just here." said Marty, "Oh yeah, Darla and Pete have one boy and three girls. Ollie, he's the eldest at 14; Jane is 12; Lauren is 8; and Stella is 5… I'm just telling you because they like to wander over here. You know how many times I come into the kitchen and find the girls eating food? Ollie used to come over more, but now he's too cool to play around. But he often comes over if I am doing some work or if he wants to ask me some question about traveling."

"That's so sweet." said Rory, smiling.

"I do want kids, Rory." said Marty.

"And you'll stay here?" asked Rory, "Because I… love this house. I don't mind living here."

"Even though it's far from Lorelai?" asked Marty, "I know you're close to your Mom and I totally understand if you want to be near her while we're raising kids."

"Well, this house has, if I remember, seven bedrooms and five bathrooms." said Rory, "This house is definitely big enough if they want to visit."

"This is true." he admitted with a smile, "You'll be happy here?"

"Yes." said Rory.

"Great." said Marty, "With that settled, I give you free reign to decorate the house as you wish. We have three empty bedrooms and the room next to mine can be your study."

"Really?" asked Rory.

"Yup." said Marty, "I just ask that you hold off any renovations you might want to do until my leg is better. I'd like to actually do it myself."

"Of course, my rugged man." she gave him a kiss and grabbed the bags, "I better get settled!"

"Mom! Grandma! Luke! Grandpa!" called out Rory, waving over the crowd.

"Rory!" called out Lorelai, and then motioned for the rest to follow. Her family flew out to see her settled in her new life with Marty. They piled into the SUV while Emily commented how the weather was so gloomy.

"I don't know how you stand it." said Emily.

"Marty and I like it enough." replied Rory, glad that Marty's cool personality won't get easily ruffled by Emily's comments.

"But it's so far from home." said Lorelai.

"From your home." corrected Rory, "My home is here… and don't worry, Marty told me that we'll visit often."

"Is the school district nice?" asked Emily.

"Excellent." replied Rory, "Also, our neighbors are a retired couple and another couple with four kids."

"Oh, wow." said Lorelai, "Four."

"They're entering the teenage years but they're great. Ollie, he's the eldest, helps Marty in the study, get his books and whatnot, while the girls help me in the garden." said Rory.

"You garden?!" asked Lorelai.

"Yup." said Rory, "It is such a beautiful garden, and you guys will love the house. It's seven bedrooms and five bathrooms." Luke and Richard whistled in appreciation.

"How much money does he make?" asked Luke.

"Apparently a lot." said Richard.

"Well, the house was falling apart when he bought it. He spent time between trips working on old homes he buys around the US. He told me he got it for around 200 grand, mostly because the house was from the early 1900's and the land is prime." said Rory, "Marty put in new floors, fixed the walls, and with the help of some other works, he even put in new pipes. He also fixed the roof! That's how he first broke his right arm."

"Wow." said Luke, very impressed.

"He even put up a small stone wall." said Rory, "Not much to deter criminals, but there aren't any people like that on Bainbridge Island. Just a bunch of unruly teenagers, that's about as bad as it gets."

"Lovely." said Emily, drily.

"He wished he could come, but he's working on a writing deadline and he hopes to complete it before you guys come out." said Rory, "Ollie is helping him."

"Sounds like a great life, kid." said Lorelai with a dreamy sound in her voice that Rory missed. Lorelai looked at her daughter who was all grown up. Lorelai couldn't believe where the years have gone. Rory was now living on the west coast in a home that the man she will most likely marry built.

"Oh!" exclaimed Rory, as they pulled onto the ferry, "I put in new furniture! Some of Marty's stuff was very bachelor like. He only had one plate, cup, and one set of utensils. I had to go get a whole new set."

"And Marty doesn't mind this?" asked Emily, surprised.

"He told me that if this was going to be our new home, then I better make it feel like a home. He gave me free reign and a credit card with a very, very high limit." said Rory, "I didn't max it out, though."

"I should hope not." said Emily, "That kind of generosity is going to get him in trouble."

Rory ignored Emily's remark and continued happily.

"Oh, and Mom, Dad is coming out in a few days." said Rory, "Marty thought it best if I invited him."

"Of course." said Lorelai.

The ferry went off and Luke and Lorelai left the car to explore the upper deck. Richard and Emily went inside to avoid the cold. Rory stood against the railing and saw the island far ahead, she smiled at the thought of Marty formally meeting her small, yet eclectic family.

Emily complained a bit during the ride, but when they pulled up to the home, everyone was impressed. Rory loved the bushes that Ollie helped her plant by the walkway. When they went inside, everyone admired the warm and happy home.

"Oh, Rory." said Lorelai, looking around as she let out a soft sigh. They removed their coats and wraps, Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears and Luke admired the wood floors. Richard examined the old books on the shelves as Emily walked through the kitchen.

"Marty!" called out Rory.

"Coming!" called out a voice from down the hall. They all turned to see Marty, still on crutches, propelling himself forward with a young man following him.

"Grandma, Grandpa, you remember Marty from Yale." said Rory.

"Great to see you again, Marty." said Richard, shaking Marty's free hand.

"A pleasure." said Emily, surprisingly warmly, "The house is beautiful."

"And this is Ollie." said Rory, "Ollie, this is my Mom, Luke, and my grandparents, Emily and Richard."

"Pleased to meet you." said Ollie, giving them a bashful wave, "I better get going, Rory. Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, thank you, Ollie." said Rory and with that, he ducked out of the house.

"He's the neighbor boy?" asked Emily.

"Yes, he was helping Marty." said Rory.

"I can't reach the high shelves." said Marty, gesturing to his leg, "It'll be off in a few more months."

"How do you feel?" asked Lorelai, "You looked worse for wear, last time I saw you."

"But I'm back on my feet." he replied, "So to speak."

"Come on, I want to show you the house." said Rory, "Babe, just stay here."

"Will do, I'll get some tea started." said Marty, as the rest followed Rory down the hall.

"This is Marty's study." said Rory, showing them a desk facing the door with a computer humming. The chair was facing the window and a step ladder next to the bookshelf had some books on it. Both sides of the walls were covered by bookshelves and they are full of books, photos and one large globe. A large map was pinned to the wall with red, yellow, blue and green pins marked all over it.

"This is my study." said Rory, going to the next study to show a lighter and neater looking office. With a similar set up, Rory's library had fewer books, but many were still in boxes, "There's a bathroom between our studies."

She walked down the hallway and showed another large room with beautiful windows and a large bed.

"This is our guest room. Grandma, Grandpa, you guys can stay here. You have a private bathroom and a drawer for clothes." said Rory.

"It's lovely." said Richard, smiling widely, "And a beautiful view!"

Rory showed another room across that room, it was another guest room.

"It's going to be the baby room." said Rory, "But for now, a guest room."

"A baby room?" echoed Emily, Lorelai made eye contact and just shrugged.

They went up the dark wood stairs and Rory showed them the master bedroom upstairs and two smaller bedrooms that shared a bathroom.

"Future kids' rooms?" asked Lorelai.

"We hope." said Rory.

"A beautiful house." said Richard, "Marty fixed all of this?"

"With a little help for some things." said Rory, "Marty loves restoring houses. He has a place in Hawai'i that is also a fixed up home."

"Hawai'i?" asked Lorelai, "I think I like him more and more."

"Mom." said Rory.

"Kidding." said Lorelai.

Later that evening, Luke helped Marty grill some steaks and fish on the back patio grill. They ate inside because it was too cold for Emily, but they certainly appreciated the beautiful sound of the ocean.

"How does he afford this?" asked Richard, looking around.

"Richard, it's not polite to ask." said Emily.

"I know it isn't, but aren't you the least bit curious if our granddaughter is marrying some man with an absurd amount of debt or fails to pay his taxes?" asked Richard.

"Marty pays his taxes, Dad." said Lorelai with a sigh.

"How do you know?" asked Richard, but stopped once Rory came in with the wine and some glasses. Lorelai helped Rory in the kitchen and Emily and Richard sat quietly. Luke came in with the food, followed by Marty. Luke returned outside as Marty settled himself in the seat at the head of the table, across from Richard.

"A lovely dining table." said Emily.

"Tell Rory," said Marty, "she picked it out."

"So you lived in an empty house for years?" asked Richard.

"I've actually only lived here for about two years at most." admitted Marty, "I lived in Hawai'I or Montana other times."

"Do you own any other property?" asked Emily.

"I have a home in Hawai'I, a cabin in Montana and a loft in New York." said Marty.

"Oh, so you can come easily visit New York." said Emily.

"I could." said Marty, "I don't like cities very much. I just got the loft because I have to visit my editor twice a year. Maybe more."

"Oh." said Emily.

"I have to ask, Marty," said Richard, "how much do you make?"

"I thought you'd ask me this… I make a comfortable income." said Marty, "I just received 5 million for my most recent story and royalties, of course. I also sold movie rights to my first book and will receive 10% of the profits. Based upon the success of my first novel, Dreamworks Pictures is looking to purchase all of the other ones."

"Wow." said Richard, "You must have---"

"Around 8 million in my savings." said Marty, "They're all spread over several things, five million sits in checking and some money is in investment."

"Impressive." said Emily.

"With your property, you must have at least 15 million net worth." said Richard, "Have you done this all on your own?"

"I guess you can say that." said Marty, smiling politely as Rory and Lorelai entered.

"Whatchya talking about?" asked Lorelai.

"Just about the houses." said Marty, Richard nodded slightly, realizing that Marty would not like to discuss finances during dinner. Luke brought the rest of the grilled food in and they sat down to a delicious meal.

They sat around the dining room table, sipping wine, coffee and eating desert. Marty told them stories about his travels, Richard told stories about work and school, and Luke told stories about crazy events at the diner.

Emily and Lorelai talked about when Rory was little and Marty laughed at the stories, until his eyes began to water.

Finally, it was too late to stay up any longer. Emily and Richard went to bed and Lorelai and Luke sat outside to hear the ocean to crash against the rocks.

"Thank you for doing this." said Rory, smiling.

"Hey, I'm having a wonderful time." said Marty, smiling.

"Will I ever meet your family?" asked Rory.

"I'm going to be honest." said Marty as he turned to Rory, tearing his eyes away from the moon, "My mother passed away years ago, I never really knew my real father and my brother is an incorrigible drunk living in Florida."

"Oh." said Rory, "So is that a 'no'?"

"For now." said Marty, smiling and giving her a kiss.

"Are you happy?" asked Rory.

"I don't think I can be happier." said Marty, "But I'm pretty sure that if things keep going this way… I will be."

"I love you." said Rory.

"I love you too." he replied with a smile.

The next morning, Rory picked up her Dad from the airport and brought him to the house. His arrival had mixed reviews, especially from Luke, but Marty knew how to settle the nerves of the house. Marty used a cane as he walked around the lot with Luke, Richard and Chris, showing them where his land ends and other plans he has for the lot. Emily and Lorelai looked at paint colors to plan the two smaller rooms that were currently empty.

"Should I put beds in them?" asked Rory, "I mean, I don't know how many kids he's thinking about…"

"Rory, are you sure that you and Marty are going to even have kids?" asked Lorelai, genuinely concerned.

"Well, shy of proposing, we're pretty much set." said Rory, "We both agree to raise a family here."

"How do you know?" asked Lorelai, "For sure?"

"Well, how do you know he isn't planning it?" asked Emily, she looked a little uncomfortable and then Lorelai gasped.

"He asked you?" asked Lorelai, "Marty asked you if he can propose to Rory?"

"Nonsense." said Emily.

"Come on, Mom, I know you!"

"He was supposed to ask you next!" snapped Emily, "Now you ruined it."

"Oh my god." said Rory.

"He was going to ask you and Chris later this afternoon." said Emily, to Lorelai, "Then he was going to ask Rory before we all leave."

"Oh, wow." said Lorelai, "Sweetie… he's going to propose!"

"He picked up the ring while you were gone." said Emily.

"Ok, Mom, now you're just saying too much." said Lorelai.

Marty hopped to bed and then settled in quickly, exhausted from a day of walking.

"How was your day?" asked Rory, as she walked over in her own pajamas.

"Excellent." replied Marty, "Luke, Richard and Chris were talking about building a barn, maybe to house a sail boat or possibly have a horse or two. Maybe bring Tonto out from Montana?" He knew mentioning his old horse was a touchy subject, therefore he wasn't surprised when Rory replied by saying:

"You can sail?" asked Rory, "What am I saying, of course you can."

"That, I learned formally." said Marty, "Well, I tried to learn in India, but they don't really use the same techniques as sailors here."

"Really, is there anything you can't do?" asked Rory.

"I can't draw." said Marty, "In fact, shy of writing, anything that involves art, I suck. I can build stuff, but I can't do anything else."

"Well, anything practical, you can do." said Rory.

"And you can make anyone feel at ease." said Marty, "And you're brilliant, beautiful, kind, considerate…." pulling her into a hug as they lay together in bed.

"You're not too bad yourself." said Rory, smiling and then letting out a contented sigh. As her eyes closed, she remembered Lorelai telling her, breathlessly, that Marty asked her if he could marry Rory. Lorelai gave him her consent, happily, and gave him a hug. Lorelai told Rory the shine in his eyes and his unbeatable smile. Rory pressed her back closer to him and he held her tighter in response. Finally, she could sleep.

Rory was on edge, everyone was on edge as the guests were preparing to leave. That afternoon, they were supposed to be taken back by Marty and Rory. Before they headed off to the airport, Rory was cleaning up the rooms and then turned around to find herself bumping into Marty.

"Hey." said Rory, "Something wrong?"

"I'd get down on one knee." said Marty, "But my cast is kind of in the way." He said those words as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. Rory stopped breathing. He opened the box and showed a square cut white diamond, rather large, with two blue diamonds on each side.

"Marty…" started Rory.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice in a whisper, he could feel the fear creeping into his stomach.

"Of course I will." said Rory, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him and showered him with kisses. He slid the ring on her finger and she gasped, "This must have been a fortune…"

"It's worth it." said Marty, "They match your eyes."

Around the corner, Lorelai, Emily, Richard, Chris and Luke were smiling, crying and laughing as they rushed to hug Rory and Marty. Congratulations were showered upon the happy couple, until Emily broke the joy with harsh reality.

"Oh my God, we have a wedding to plan." said Emily, "Come Lorelai, we better start making the arrangements."

"Grandma--" started Rory, but Emily was off.

"I'll go help load up the car." said Marty, "Go stop your Grandmother before she books Central Park for the wedding."

Rory smiled and walked off, following Emily who was going through her address book and Lorelai who was already defeated.

"Grandma," said Rory, "Marty I don't even know where we want the wedding!"

"You'll do the wedding on the east coast, of course." said Emily, "Neither of you have families on the west coast. Also, you'll go to Europe for your honeymoon."

"Mom, come on." said Lorelai.

"Lorelai, I have been waiting for this since you were born. You had a small civil ceremony and didn't even let me throw a wedding. Rory will getting a wedding." said Emily, almost menacingly.

"Marty." said Rory, pleading to him as he hobbled back in to grab a spare bag, "Say something."

"I think I read about this once," said Marty, "it did not end well for the groom."

"Marty, what do you think?" asked Emily. He put the bag down, thought and then said it very decidedly.

"Rory and I can decide the honeymoon later, but I agree, we should have the wedding on the east coast. Maybe in Stars Hollow, I know how much that will mean to the town that she grew up in, her childhood friends and families." said Marty, "It'll be near everyone that is important to Rory and from what you told me, Rory, Stars Hollow is a beautiful town."

"Perfect." said Lorelai.

"Acceptable." said Emily.

"I love it." said Rory, smiling excitedly, "How do you always know what to say?"

"I just thought it out." said Marty, "Almost risking life and limb." he looked hesitantly at Emily who was already planning things.

"Rory, we need to plan the guest list, flowers, what part of the town do you want to have your wedding, the reception, the food and most importantly… when." said Emily.

"I can't help you there." said Marty, "All I need to do is pick things up and be there at the wedding."

"Coward." said Rory, as Emily grabbed Rory's hand and they headed out to the car. They drove them all to the airport and said good-bye, Emily making Rory promise to be available to talk to tomorrow morning. Rory drove them back, as Marty still wasn't comfortable with the cast and driving. When they got back inside, they were alone for the first time in days and took advantage of the solitude as they retreated to their room.

Chapter 10

_The Preparations_

Rory drove Marty to the doctor to have that cast removed. Afterwards, they walked along Pike's Place and bought some fresh fish and coffee. Rory bought Marty some more journals, hand bound with leather. They bought some flowers to put in their now empty home and headed back to the island.

The next morning, Rory was on the phone for hours with Emily as Marty brought her cups of coffee for her to stay strong. Marty went for a walk around the island and came back with Jane, Lauren and Stella who wanted to play with his maps. He helped them chart journeys around the world as they picked outrageous paths. He often jotted down their ideas for exciting places to travel to.

Rory felt trapped when Lorelai dropped out of the conference call to attend to some business for the Inn.

"Grandma, I have to go." said Rory, "There's another person on the line."

"Of course." said Emily, "Let's just go with beef, chicken or salmon."

"Fine." said Rory, and they quickly hung up.

"Hello?" she asked the mysterious caller on the line.

"Hi Rory, it's me, Darla." said a happy voice.

"Hey Darla!" exclaimed Rory, "How can I help you?"

"Could you send the girls back home? I don't trust Ollie to get them because he always gets distracted whenever he visits you guys." asked Darla, "It's time for their dinner."

"Oh, of course." said Rory, "I'll walk back with them."

"Thanks a bunch, Rory." said Darla, "And congrats on the engagement!"

"Thank you, Darla." said Rory, "I'll be over in a bit."

She stood in the doorway of Marty's study as the girls crowded around a map and Marty was reading a book.

"Well, we can go through the Suez Canal…" said Jane, looking at the map.

"It's too narrow for the yacht." said Marty, "Maybe you can take a smaller yacht?"

"Then how can we take our friends?" asked Lauren.

"What are you reading?" asked Stella, walking over to Marty as her sisters edged her out of the planning.

"I'm reading about the Himalayas." said Marty, "Here, look at that." he showed her a picture.

"Are those them?" asked Stella.

"They sure are and they're the tallest mountains in the world." said Marty.

"Taller than you?" asked Stella.

"Much taller." said Marty.

"Girls, I'm afraid your Mom needs you home for dinner." said Rory, "I promised her that I'd walk you back."

"Aw, ok…" said Jane, "Let's go Lauren, come on Stella."

"I'll come along." said Marty, "Get your jackets, girls."

They walked out together, in the breezy cold weather. Marty carried Stella on his shoulders as Jane walked with Rory and Lauren clutched Marty's hand.

"Are you and Marty going to get married?" asked Jane, when she saw Rory's ring.

"We are." said Rory.

"I bet the wedding will be beautiful…" said Jane, dreamily.

"I hope your family will be able to come." said Rory, "Maybe you can be one of my bridesmaids!"

"Really?!" exclaimed Jane.

"I think so." said Rory, "If your Mom says 'ok'."

When they reached the house, Jane ran in and squealed the news to Darla. Rory added that Lauren and Stella can be the flower girls. Darla's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Rory tightly.

They left the happy house to go eat a quiet dinner together, looking forward to an evening of spending time together, before winter passes and the rush of the wedding hits them again.

May 14th. That was the wedding date. For Christmas, Rory and Marty flew to the east coast and spent the holiday with Rory's family. Rory, Lorelai and Emily went dress shopping as Marty stayed with Richard or Luke, either reading or working on their little hobbies. Rory found her dress, a beautiful, white tulle and chiffon dress with a silk underlining. A cream ruche on the bust and a back bow. It complimented her slim figure and made her creamy skin shine.

"You look… so beautiful." said Lorelai, sniffing.

"You really do, Rory." said Emily, she dabbed her eyes when she watched Rory examine herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect." said Rory.

"We'll get some beautiful diamonds to go with that…" said Emily.

"Mom, come on." said Lorelai, "She doesn't need them."

"Yes, I suppose that'll be guilding the lily." said Emily, with a happy sigh.

"Marty might just pass out." said Lorelai, laughing as Rory turned to them with a big smile.

"I just might." said Rory, laughing.

"Just put some blush and eye shadow to make those eyes pop," said Lorelai, "and you'll look like an angel…"

Emily hid the dress in her house and Lorelai and Rory went to Stars Hollow where Marty was helping Luke fix things around the house.

"I was thinking…" said Rory, as she and Lorelai prepared the oven for a frozen pizza, to surprise the boys, "I think I'd like to have the wedding in the town Square."

"Oh, that'll be beautiful." said Lorelai.

"And the reception at the Inn."

"Honey, I'd be honored." said Lorelai, giving her daughter a tight squeeze.

Everyone ate together in the living room as they watched old Bing Crosby movies.

"You know, he beat his wife and children." said Luke.

"Allegedly." said Lorelai.

"Almost everyone agrees." said Luke.

Lorelai waved him off as Rory let her eyes close, her head on Marty's shoulder.

"She loves you a lot, Marty." said Lorelai, "More than I have ever seen." she said this to him as Luke and Rory dozed and Lorelai watched her daughter lay on Marty's chest.

"I love her too." said Marty, "I've loved her the Moment I saw her… drunk and naked in the hallway. I thought it was some dream when I saw her."

"That's oddly sweet." said Lorelai, "Probably not the story to tell your kids, at least, not until high school."

"There's always therapy." said Marty, smiling.

"I know you'll be good to her." said Lorelai.

"Always." replied Marty, his face serious, "I won't leave her."

"I know you won't."

Chapter 11

_The Wedding_

April was here before they knew it. Marty and Rory decided to go to Africa for their honeymoon, Tanzania to be more specific. Marty has never been to Tanzania and went into his ritual planning before they even got there. Emily booked the Kunduchi Beach Hotel, much to Rory's chagrin. An opulent, 5 star resort wasn't exactly how Marty likes to travel. But to Rory's surprise, Marty was happy about the resort and even began looking at nearby attractions. When Rory thought about it, she realized he must like the resort because he still remembered the debacle in the Australian Outback.

While Marty read up on Tanzania, Rory picked flowers, food and the color scheme.

"Marty, can you please talk to the party rental? They keep mixing up the chair orders and they're sending us square tables---" said Rory, she was tired and annoyed.

"Ok, ok." said Marty, putting down his book and walking over, he gave her a sweet kiss and flashed a smile, "Give me the number, tell me exactly what you want and I'll go for it."

"There you are." said Rory, "and thank you."

"Don't fuss, dear, it'll be great." said Marty.

Rory took a nap on the couch and woke up to find Marty dozing in his chair with the phone on his chest. Rory peeked at the paper that his hand rested upon, it was some scribbling of curse words and Marty finally circled some numbers and circled Rory's order.

"Marty?" whispered Rory, he woke up slowly, smiling as he saw her and pulled her into his lap.

"It's done." said Marty, wearily.

"How?" asked Rory.

"I told Hammond to take care of it." he admitted with a smile.

"So why did you fall asleep?" asked Rory.

"I was… sleepy?" he replied, slightly confused.

"Sounds like a plan." said Rory, smiling.

Marty bought the plane tickets for Darla and her family, as they will stand for his family at the wedding. A few days before the West family, Marty and Rory headed to Stars Hollow. They were greeted by a cheering town, a town that fawned over Marty and his books were being sold in every store. The town square was blocked off from view, to keep the suspense until the big day, which was only four days away.

"It looks great!" exclaimed Marty, watching the town move around and set up tables.

"The entire town has stopped for this." said Lorelai, as she walked with them, "You have no idea how excited they are."

"I bet!" exclaimed Rory.

"They are wondering if you want a bachelor and bachelorette party." said Lorelai.

"Um…" said Rory, looking at Marty.

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with some of the men for a little while." said Marty, "No strippers, of course."

"Of course." said Rory, drily, "What does Miss Patty have in mind?"

"How did you know?" asked Lorelai.

"It's Miss Patty." said Rory, "Will Lane be there?"

"Of course she will!" said Lorelai, "Speaking of which, she wants you to stop by the diner and say 'hello'."

"Oh, ok." said Rory.

"Marty, can you help me at the Inn?" asked Lorelai.

"Sure." said Marty, "Rory, I'll see you later." Rory walked off to the diner and found Luke scribbling something on a notepad and then greeting her with a smile.

"Hello!" exclaimed Luke, "Lane, Rory is here."

Lane squealed, ran up and hugged Rory tightly.

"Oh my GOD!" cried out Lane, "That ring is to die for."

"It is beautiful, isn't it." said Rory, grinning at the sight of it.

"So beautiful." said Lane, "So, tell me all about him!"

"What can I say?" asked Rory, "He's… amazing. He's smart, calm, understanding, nice, helpful, well-traveled, successful and… well, handsome."

"Oh!" said Lane, happily, "Ok, catch me up, on everything!"

The next day, the girls were preparing for the wedding and were wrapped up in getting the bridesmaids dresses to fit just right.

"You look amazing." said Lane, gasping as Lorelai zipped up Rory's dress. The brides and bridesmaids were all dressed up, including little Jane who just stared at her dress, wordlessly, in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." said Lorelai, who grew very fond of little Jane.

"Not as beautiful as Rory." replied Jane, "Do you think I will be as beautiful for my wedding?"

"More." said Rory, then giving her a hug. Lorelai was Rory's maid of honor, Lane and Jane are bridesmaids. Lauren was making Stella sit still, as they had their flower girl dresses on.

"Who is going to be Marty's best man?" asked Lane.

"Luke." said Lorelai, "And Jane's Dad is going to be a groomsman."

"Aw, that's great." said Lane, "This is going to be such a beautiful wedding… are you nervous?"

"Not too much." said Rory, smiling, "I mean… if it feels right, then… it's right."

"Right." said Lane, beaming.

"I have to tell you out of full disclosure: Miss Patty wants to hire a male dancer." said Lorelai.

"Do you think Marty will mind?" asked Lane.

"It doesn't matter! I don't want a dancer." said Rory, "I just want to spend time with my friends and do girlie things that I can't do in front of Marty."

"What can't you do?" asked Lorelai.

"I can't think of anything." admitted Rory, "I guess I can't go to the bathroom in front of him---"

"Yeah, that kind of goes for everyone." said Lorelai.

"Eat a gallon of ice cream?" asked Lane.

"I haven't done it yet, but I don't think he'll mind." said Rory.

"Sweetie, that's the reason why you're marrying him. There is no reason for you to hide anything from him because you don't have to. He loves you, no matter what." said Lorelai, "Come on, we'll go back home and have a nice, quiet night, just all of us together."

"That sounds perfect."

Rory had to escape the noise of the party, even for a little bit. The laughter made her face red and her abdomen ache, her cheeks were hurting and her eyes were shining, but all the while, she thought of Marty. Since the crash, she hasn't spent more than a day away from him. She hasn't seen him at all today and wondered if Zack's efforts to drag the party to a strip club were successful.

"Rory?" called out a voice in the night.

"Marty??" his voice was too familiar to not notice, but at the same time, she couldn't believe it was him!

"Luke let me slip out." said Marty, "How's it going?"

"It's fine." said Rory, "Miss Patty bought a phallic shaped cake and then she fought over who gets the balls with Babette."

"Nice." said Marty, grinning, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." said Rory.

They swore to each other that they won't kiss until their wedding day. It was tomorrow so they might as well be able to hold it for a little while longer.

"I'll see you tomorrow." said Rory, calling out to him from over the porch railing as she realized she had to go back inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said in a firm, decided tone.

The next morning, Rory nervously sat with curlers in her hair and wondered what Marty was doing. Little did she know, he was reading in the apartment above Luke's diner, calmly, as Luke raced around nervously.

"How are you ok?" asked Luke, franticly as Marty calmly flipped through pages of a book on predictability and numbers.

"I kind of knew since I met her." said Marty, "That we'd get married."

"Really?" asked Luke, "Like… never second guessed?"

"Never." said Marty, "I just didn't want to rush it, since I figured I should give her time to catch up."

"So it was love at first sight or something?" asked Luke.

"Not as much 'love' as… confusion. I was confused as to why I felt this way about someone. When she got with you know, Logan, I tried to just let it go… I thought I might be wrong." said Marty, "But when I saw her again, I knew I wasn't wrong. So I just went about my life and I was pretty assured that she'll come back… and I was right."

"You make it look so easy." said Luke.

"Took a lot of effort." said Marty, "Alright, I'll stop being an ass and help." he got up and grabbed Luke's tie from a hanging lamp. Luke looked a little annoyed at himself, but didn't say a word as he went to the bathroom to get the tie right. Marty tied his bowtie and tucked his cummerbund in.

"Where did you get this?" asked Luke.

"After that dinner in New York, Hammond decided that if Rory can convince me to go to more dinners, then I should get an actual tuxedo." said Marty, "So I sent him my size and he got this fitted nightmare."

"You look good." said Luke.

"Thanks." said Marty, "Where's Pete?"

"Right here, sorry Marty, Stella started to cry so I had to go find Darla…" said Pete, "You look good. Nice fit."

"Thanks." said Marty.

At Lorelai's home, the girls were freaking out. Rory kept tugging at the dress, making sure that it will not fall down at any Moment. Lorelai fixed Lauren's ribbons and Lane held the bouquets.

"I'm getting married." said Rory, "Oh my God…."

"You're getting married!" exclaimed Lane.

"You're getting married." said Lorelai, she started to well up with tears, "Oh my make-up is perfect and I am starting to cry…."

"I'm not making a mistake." said Rory, "This has never felt so… perfect."

"I hate to bother you." said Kirk, sticking his head in, "But someone named Logan Huntzberger is here and he doesn't have an invitation and he's not on the guest list---."

"What?" asked Rory, her face turned pale.

"I'll go take care of it." said Lorelai, "Just… Lane, hold everything."

Lorelai followed Kirk to find Logan being cornered by Luke and Christopher, like wolves ready to eat the sheep.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" asked Lorelai.

"I wanted to be here… just to see this." said Logan.

"No, you see, you can't be here because this could have been you." said Lorelai.

"I need to see her." said Logan, "I need to hear her say it."

"You need to get out of here." said Luke.

"Get OUT." said Christopher.

"Logan." said Rory, behind them all, covered in a bed sheet held up by Darla and Lane.

"Rory." said Logan.

"Come on, let's go talk."

Logan and Rory stood in Miss Patty's dance studio, she held onto her sheet, as Darla and Lane were no longer there.

"How did you hear about this?" asked Rory.

"Try avoiding Emily Gilmore and her plans for your wedding? Also, I heard through the grapevine, from Jack Hammond, that the famous loner, Marty Warren, was getting married." said Logan, "Didn't take much to put the two and two together… even though they refused to tell me who you guys were getting married to."

"So, why are you here?" asked Rory.

"You look beautiful."

"Logan."

"It's been 7 years… but I still can't seem to hold a relationship. No girl is enough for me, not smart enough or pretty enough… but you, you are always that girl that got away. I am so sorry that I gave you that ultimatum---" he started to babble, but Rory stopped him.

"Logan." said Rory, "I thought I knew what I wanted. I thought I had everything figured out, but when I graduated I realized that I didn't really know. And four years ago, I got a spot on the New York Post and then I heard from another Yale alum that Marty Warren, his favorite writer, is going to be at Yale. I thought it would just be nice to see him again, I didn't think I'd fall in love."

"But you did." said Logan.

"Not right away… but something about him made me feel like I needed to follow him. That I needed to spend time with him." said Rory, "And then I knew why… I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with him."

"What about us?" asked Logan.

"'Us' ended over seven years ago." said Rory, "You were special to me, but it wasn't meant to be forever."

"Nothing is forever." said Logan.

"And with Marty, it doesn't matter if nothing is forever." said Rory.

"I'm… happy for you." said Logan, "I won't get in your way anymore."

"Rory, sorry to interrupt, but everyone is getting worried." said Lane, peeking her head in.

"I'm ready." said Rory. She took off the bed sheet and Logan just gasped.

"Oh, God, Rory…" said Logan, "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, Logan." said Rory, she turned away from him and walked towards Lane, who took her hand to help her down the steps. Lorelai was outside, looking relieved.

"Let's go." said Lorelai, "Marty is sweating bullets. The entire congregation is just staring at him."

"Right." said Rory, unsure of what to say because of her jitters. The entire time, they were calm and collected, but now it was time and Rory just felt her stomach doing flips.

The music started and Lane walked down the aisle, followed by Jane and then Lauren and Stella. The march began and Lorelai held Rory's hand tightly, leading her down the aisle.

Rory and Marty's eyes met as she came down the aisle. His eyes lit up and she could see his jaw line tighten and his Adam's apple bob from swallowing. Rory bit her lower lip to stop the tears, but she couldn't help but let a few escape.

It seemed that the past led up this Moment, before they knew it… they were married.

The Inn was flowing with old friends and family. Richard, Emily, Paris, Lane, Zack, Brian, Miss Patty, Babette, Morey, Taylor, Kirk, and even a few other people that Rory didn't know will show up. Dean was there, but he didn't say much and avoided Rory's table. But the most surprising guest was Jess.

"What's Jess doing here?" asked Rory, to Kirk who was holding the guest list.

"Jess?" asked Kirk, "Oh, Jess Mariano is on Marty's guest list."

"He knows Marty?" asked Rory, amazed. She turned to see Marty talking to Jess and shaking hands.

"Jess." said Rory, as she walked up to them.

"Rory." said Jess, "Congratulations." he gave her a gentle hug and a big smile.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Marty.

"We used to date." said Jess, "You know, before Yale."

"Oh." said Marty, "That's a coincidence."

"How do YOU two know each other?" asked Rory, perplexed.

"We're both writers." said Marty with a shrug, "I met him at Penguin Books. I read his first book, 'The Subsect', so I was pretty happy to meet him. He didn't get signed on by them, but he got signed by Ballantine Books. But since we met, we kept in touch, complaining about our editors and whatnot."

"When Marty sent me the invite, I couldn't believe my eyes. But I called Luke and he confirmed it, that you, Rory Gilmore, are getting married." said Jess, "I couldn't think of a better man, Marty is a good guy."

"He's just trying to borrow the loft." said Marty, with a smile.

"Rory, convince your husband to let me use the loft." said Jess.

"Marty purchased the loft long before our marriage. Whether or not we share everything, he still gets to do what he likes." said Rory, "But that being said, let Jess use the loft."

"I know when I'm beat." said Marty, laughing as he pulled her close, "Hammond has a copy of the keys, you can go ask him for them. I left them at home."

"Fair enough." said Jess.

"What do you want the loft for?" asked Rory.

"To throw a wild party." said Jess, with a grin and then quietly excused himself.

"Did you hear that?" asked Rory, after Jess walked away.

"What?" asked Marty.

"'your husband'." said Rory.

"I heard 'use the loft'." said Marty, Rory hit him playfully and he just laughed, "I'm kidding. I love you."

"I love you too." said Rory, "And not to ruin this evening but… do you want kids?"

"You know I do." said Marty.

"Well, I was wondering _when_ you want to have kids." said Rory.

"Whenever you want." said Marty, "I'm afraid I won't be carrying the child…"

"Well, since I am currently unemployed and we're in a stable place… well, I want us to be a couple for a few years," said Rory, "you know, just us… but I'd like to have kids pretty soon."

"Really?" asked Marty, his face lit up.

"Yeah." said Rory, laughing a little when she saw his delight, "Wow, I didn't know you wanted kids that badly."

"When I said I wanted kids, I meant it." he grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

Chapter 12

_The Start of the next Great Adventure_

Once the reception ended, a car took them to the airport where they took a plane to Heathrow Airport. In a quick layover, they headed to Dar es Salaam and were greeted by a car sent by the hotel. Rory was tired from the long flight, but Marty seemed to be content and alert. The smell of the diesel engines was overwhelming, as well as the noise of the people on the street and the honking of struggling taxis. Rory smiled because she felt adventurous like Marty and wondered what exciting thing will happen to them.

Well, nothing particularly happened, but Rory did find that there was no ice available in the ice maker. Marty fixed this with a quick call and then stood on the balcony, looking out to the Indian Ocean.

"It's beautiful here." said Rory.

"And hot." commented Marty, "This is their fall."

"Wow." said Rory, "Fall feels like summer."

"Winter feels like summer too." he laughed a little, then pulled her in for a tender kiss. The beautiful ocean breeze hit them and beyond the shore, they can see the long fishing boats heading back with the morning's catch.

"Can you believe it?" asked Rory.

"Believe what?" asked Marty.

"We're married." said Rory, "Husband and wife. We have a home and we're going to start a family!"

"You don't feel old or that your life is slipping you by?" asked Marty.

"Do you?" asked Rory, amazed.

"No!" he exclaimed, "No, no, you see… I always thought you would. I know you wanted to do so much with your life and I thought about it… I want you to go pursue your dreams. Be a foreign correspondent and interview prime ministers in 3rd world countries. Go do something with your life. Just because we're married doesn't mean that you have to put your life on pause."

"Marty…" started Rory, "It's isn't exactly easy for me to just pick up and head out into the world to try and become a foreign correspondent. If I could have done it earlier, I would have… but it just doesn't happen like that."

"And you don't want to go out and try?" asked Marty, "I mean… I am not a reporter so I don't know how it works. But do you want to go out and… I don't know."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Rory.

"You turned down Logan because you had your whole life to live. I don't want you to feel that just because you're married, that you need to… stop." said Marty, "The only difference between then and now is the fact that a little time has passed… well, and me."

"You grossly underestimate yourself." said Rory, smiling broadly as she looked deeply into his eyes. They were concerned, wondering what she was thinking.

She was thinking about how much she loves Marty and the beautiful world that they created together. She always felt he was reliable, but until time showed that Marty is not just reliable but the kind of man she could marry… well, life changed. Maybe Rory would miss the job of reporting the news, but she felt that she could always juggle them both, like what Lorelai did. Marty promised to be there forever and she believed him, but, call it the biological clock or whatever you like, Rory knew that she was ready to start a family.

Rory had to sit down again. She felt woozy as she couldn't convince herself to eat anything. Despite the market runs Marty did, three this morning, she still felt like every piece of food was there to make her throw up.

"Your Mom is coming out." said Marty, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"What?" asked Rory, "No, no! I can handle it!"

"She asked me how you were doing and I told her what's happening. She told me that she wished she could be here for you so I offered her a ticket." said Marty, "Do you really not want her to come? I'll tell her not to."

"Is she that worried?" asked Rory.

"Rory, _I'm_ that worried." said Marty, walking over and crouching down next to her, looking at her with imploring eyes, "You haven't eaten anything in a day. You barely drink enough water. We don't need to be in the middle of a scorching desert for me to be worried about you."

Rory smiled and her heart was pounding as she felt Marty's eyes focus on her with such fierce love and devotion.

It's been seven months since they went on their honeymoon in Tanzania. After a few more months of convincing Marty that she was ready to have kids (after she got a job with the Washington Post as columnist) Rory proudly called her Luke, Lorelai, Emily and Richard to tell them that she is pregnant. Rory convinced them that they don't need to visit her and that Darla and Marty were taking good care of her.

But now, two months pregnant, Rory was really feeling the nausea of morning sickness and contrary to its name, it came at all hours.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Marty, concerned by her silence.

"Yeah." said Rory, "Some fresh air might do me good."

"But do you want me to call your Mom and tell her to stay on the east coast?" asked Marty.

"No." said Rory, smiling, "I'd like to see her again."

"Great." said Marty, "She'll be here in three days. Until then, we're going to get you to eat something. Before Darla comes here with a tube and a funnel."

"Fair enough." said Rory, he took her arm and helped her stand.

Outside, they walked along the tree line, between the trees and the ocean.

"I'm cold." said Rory, despite the jackets she put on. Marty removed his outer layer and placed it on her shoulders, she was grateful for the warmth that radiated through it and didn't think twice as Marty steered her back to the house.

The one thing about Marty that was annoying Rory a little was the fact that he is always so worried about her. He always had a glass of water for her on the bathroom counter if she threw up. He always checked on her and made sure that she wasn't too cold or hot. She knew he did it because, he admitted this to her before she conceived, he felt that she was suffering because 'he did it to her.'

But right now, she was too cold to ask him to stop being so helpful. As a delicate situation she is in, she knew that it wasn't time to snuff help from the one person in the house.

A warm shower refreshed her and she was glad to see that Marty was in his study, reading another book as he was angled to the window. He was currently going through books on Tibet and China. She knew he was hoping to one day travel to Jokhang, the holiest Buddhist temple in Tibet and it is in one of the most famous cities in the world, Lhasa.

Rory slipped behind her desk, her hair dried and her energy renewed, to sit and type up her column.

In his study, Marty sighed and put his book down. He looked at the map on the wall and looked at the yellow pins on the map, signifying the path of his next journey. He swore to himself that he will hold off the journey until the child or children they have are all grown up. He will only leave when they no longer need him. If he continues to invest wisely, write book reviews and make occasional appearances, then they can easily live on the money Marty saved. If things get worse, they can sell the cabin in Montana or the house in Hawai'i. He wasn't concerned about money… but he was concerned of his relationship with Penguin books dissolving.

He would have to call Hammond in a day or two, let him know that he is starting a family and how things will probably change. Marty clicked on a link on his home page and it led to a page that had a review about his upcoming book.

_This Side of the World__ is a refreshing novel from famed despondent travel writer, Marty Warren. Following the themes of his other stories, Warren introduces a quiet and desperate young man, Jacob Faulkner, who is traveling the world to find something of some kind._

_Faulkner, apparently not a nod to the writer but a nod to Warren's travel doctor, is a poor young man who wound up in Port Augusta, Australia. Faulkner joins a crew of herders and travels across the middle of Australia, a dry and hot desert. After some harrowing scares among the crew, Faulkner makes it to Darwin, Australia and quickly enlists himself on a fishing boat that is heading to Indonesia._

_From there, Faulkner's journey becomes more harrowing but more insightful. Instead of the usual mournful drivel that Warren is famous for, Faulkner writes of a love that he left behind and speaks of her tenderly and longingly._

_The ending to __This Side of the World__ is refreshing for Warren and certainly colors him as not just an author, but as a man with a different side. This new feeling to Warren's writing will ensure his position on 21st century literature._

That had to be the best review Marty ever received. He smiled broadly, as he couldn't help but be a little pleased with himself. This good review was probably the reason for Hammond's call as his name flashed across the caller ID on the home line. Marty picked it up to have his ear pummeled with loud shouting and cries of "you amazing bastard!"

Rory was glad Marty caved and told Lorelai about her condition. Lorelai and Rory lounge on the couch, watching one of their old movies that they used to watch when Rory was just a teenager in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Marty was visiting Bob and Hannah, who Rory has only seen once in awhile because of their age and desire for solitude, and was going to take them to the city to stock up on supplies (and try to take them to the doctor).

"You guys won't be like Bob and Hannah, right?" asked Lorelai.

"What do you mean?" asked Rory.

"Well, they're like a hermit couple. They live away from everyone else and you even told me, they prefer Marty more than anyone." said Lorelai, "But they still didn't come to the wedding."

"They're old." said Rory, defending them, "But yeah, they only really like Marty…"

"Don't worry, you're his wife, they're bound to love you too."

They both fell asleep on the couch, only to wake up to the sound of Marty taking off his coat and boots. He did his best to be quiet, but cursing when he slipped a little at the entrance isn't the best way to keep things quiet.

"Hey." said Rory, "How did everything go?"

"I was smacked for taking them to the doctor," he admitted, "but they went and everything checks out. Bob's cholesterol level is high, but what's new. How is the movie?"

"It was good." said Lorelai.

"We fell asleep." said Rory.

"You make us sound so old." said Lorelai, with a sigh as she pulled herself off the couch, "Alright, let's figure out dinner…"

"I was thinking some vegetable stew?" asked Marty as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Sounds delicious." said Rory, faking enthusiasm to keep them from worrying. Rory knew she had to get some gulps down and try to do something to KEEP it down.

Lorelai eventually went home and soon, Rory and Marty settled into a comfortable routine. Marty pulled his concern back a few notches, due to Darla and Lorelai's insistence that Rory doesn't need him every moment during the day. He often went for a jog or disappeared in the garage, fixing something or building something else. The girls, Jane, Lauren and Stella, always came over and played in the living room as Rory read on the couch. Ollie would come to the kitchen from the garage to get a glass of water or wash his hands. Rory knew that this was Marty's way of checking on her without being smothering.

A visit to the doctor brought news that the child was to be a boy and he looks very healthy. Marty insisted that they go to the local mall and purchase all of the necessary furniture and toys. He seemed more excited than her as he examined crib frames, mumbling about stability. A call to Rory's family back east brought a chorus of cheers and the announcement to the neighbors brought all of them, including Bob and Hannah, out of hiding.

The months slipped by and Rory watched herself grow larger and larger. Marty would be brutally kicked in the middle of the night, unintentionally of course, out of frustration or a leg cramp. At one point, Marty built a line of pillows to keep her from beating him in her sleep. One morning, Rory apologetically saw a large bruise on his lower back. He didn't say anything about it, but Rory was pretty sure that one of her leg cramps caused that last night.

Rory sat outside on the patio to enjoy the crisp, cool fall breeze that came in Seattle. She was well wrapped up and held a hot mug of tea. August was here and the baby was supposed to be due at any Moment. She felt like she was ready to pop right now, but Marty insisted that it just looked that way because of her smaller frame (she thanked him for this).

Luke and Lorelai were on edge, waiting for the call that Rory delivered the child. The name was currently in debate, but so far Daniel was a favorite. But Rory insisted that the child will name himself, once he comes out. She winced at the thought of giving birth, enough stories from Lorelai and Lane about giving birth was scary enough.

She hated feeling so dependent on Marty, asking him for this food or asking him to buy this thing for her. She felt helpless and that was exactly what she didn't want to feel.

"Hey." said Marty, coming outside, "It's a beautiful day, huh?"

"Marty?" asked Rory.

"Yeah?" he asked, tearing his eyes from the ocean.

"I…" she started to say, but tears welled up in her eyes and he was by her side in a few strides, "I feel so stupid asking you this."

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Are you in pain??"

"No, no." said Rory, she then sniffed and took a deep breath, "Ok, I feel so helpless when I ask you to do things like buy plane tickets or go into town. But I feel like I can't DO anything on my own!"

"You will!" he exclaimed, "Once this kid is out in the world, you can go off and do your own thing."

"But it's always your credit card or your checkbook." said Rory, "I have my trust that I got when I was 25 and I make a living, but not nearly as much!"

"Rory, it's not mine." said Marty, "It's ours. You're my wife and I share everything with you. 'What's mine is yours' isn't just a catch phrase. It's true. We share a bank account, we share a bed and we share a life. Please, don't feel like you're taking anything from me or that you need to ask me to do anything. I thought you just asked because it was too much of a bother for you to do it."

"Really?" asked Rory, laughing a little, "So you felt like a servant?"

"Oh, never a servant," he insisted, "just the reliable husband who takes care of business that the wife is too busy to bother herself with."

"I love you." said Rory, tearfully but for a different reason than before.

"I love you too." he said in a heartfelt tone.

"Help me up?" she asked, laughing a little at the request. He helped her up and they walked inside. After a quick check with Marty, Rory, guilt-free, called Lane and insisted that she visit her soon. Lane eagerly took the invite and admitted that she was waiting for Rory to invite her sooner. She was to come in two days.

Rory felt like she was dragging herself around the house. Marty insisted that she rest at least for a little while. Rory didn't protest, not this time, as Marty set up a little pillow couch on their bed. He set up Lane's room and made the bed. He even cleaned up the house a little, vacuuming downstairs and dusting the living room.

Talk about feeling useless.

But Rory's spirits were soon lifted when Lane arrived, beaming as she gave the very round Rory a hug as Marty carried in her luggage. Rory and Lane laid on her bed, chatting away about what happened since they last saw each other in Stars Hollow on their wedding day.

"Well, Africa was beautiful!" said Rory, "We saw running wildebeest herds and saw the top of Mount Kilimanjaro. We danced on the beach, woke up to beautiful sunrises and all that honeymoon stuff."

"Aw, so cute!" said Lane.

"And then we came back here. We didn't do much, really, until we found out that I was pregnant." Said Rory.

"Well, clearly you were doing something." Said Lane with a wink.

"Yes, well, adults don't mention that in polite company."

"We're adults?"

"Point taken." Said Rory, laughing, "Well, now it's been a few weeks, we're expecting a baby boy by the end of this month and Marty has been infinitely patient with me."

"That is so sweet." Said Lane.

"How is everything back at home? Zack, Brian, everyone?" asked Rory, "The twins!"

"Well, Steve and Kwon are doing very well. 7 years old and taking after their father in both mischief and enthusiasm." Said Lane.

"Oh no, what did they do now?" asked Rory.

"They tied a paint can to the ceiling fan!" cried out Lane, "I mean, a CEILING fan! PAINT. It flew everywhere! Zack thought it was hilarious until I reminded him that he needs to clean that up."

"Oh, nice." Said Rory, smiling.

"Don't worry, I am sure little baby boy here will take after his father." Said Lane, cooing to Rory's swelling abdomen.

"Oh good, he has the insatiable thirst to travel and dislikes other people and cities." Said Rory.

"Marty doesn't dislike people." Said Lane, in defense and surprise.

"He likes you guys because you're all family. He doesn't even talk to his own family. I've been trying to get him to call his brother and let him know that he's married and that there is a baby on the way, but Marty refuses saying that it is best if his brother wasn't in our lives at all." Said Rory with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." Said Lane, trying to be soothing to Rory but was truly unsure of the situation, "Anyway, helpful, smart, strong and ambitious? Yeah, you'll be hoping that your son will be like his father."

"Yeah, that's true." Said Rory, laughing a little, "I don't think we'll be in want of much."

"He's self made, too." Said Lane, "Just gets better and better."

"I'm sorry, it must seem like I'm complaining for no reason." Said Rory, looking a little disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry about it." Said Lane, dismissively, "Anyway, I don't think you are. We always have something to complain about our husbands… did you ever think that we'll be where we are now? You know, when we were little kids and planning our weddings."

"No, I don't think so." Said Rory, laughing.

"You married a handsome Yale man who is a famous writer and extremely wealthy." Said Lane, "I married a… well, Zack."

"Hey, Zack is a great guy." Said Rory.

"Sorry, I guess it's just the 7 years of marriage speaking." Said Lane, laughing and then smiling broadly, "I still love him as much the day I first did."

"I want that one day." Said Rory, smiling as well.

"You will." Insisted Lane, "Marty will make sure of that."

Marty didn't hear any of this, as he was downstairs and taking care of some business. He needs to go to the set of 'At a Junction' soon, but he's been holding it off until Rory has the baby. But even then, he had no desire to leave Rory at home with their son. He toyed with the idea of them all going along, but Marty dismissed it when he realized that a newborn infant can't travel. He cursed himself under his breath for being so stupid.

He has been day dreaming more than usual. His glances out the window take him to faraway lands where there is not a soul for miles or down the narrow streets of Paris. He tried to keep his wishful sighs out of earshot from Rory, as he will never forget her tearful declaration that she can never be the reason to keep him from doing what he loves.

Instead, Marty kept his heads in his books or maps, looking at photos of the lands he one day hopes to see for himself. Whenever he wanted to busy himself, he looked at different routes he can take to Jokhang.

But someone was coming down the stairs and from the slowness of step and the heavy footfalls he could tell that it wasn't Lane.

"Marty?" called out Rory.

"Yeah?" he replied, "Sweetie, what is it?" he never called her 'sweetie' before, but she rather liked it, especially at this time.

"Rory is going into labor." Said Lane, pretty simply but urgently, "Get the car, I grabbed her bag."

"The child isn't due for a few weeks!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell it to the kid." Said Rory, "Oh God, that hurts."

Marty was in the garage before Lane could say another word. The car was pulled up and he helped Rory into the car. Lane sat next to Rory as Marty sped to the ferry.

"This is the first time in my life that I wished I live in the city." Muttered Marty as they took the slow ferry to the main island, "Is she going to be ok?"

"The baby won't come in a hour." Said Lane, "She'll just be very… uncomfortable, for some time." Admitted Lane.

"Oh… GOD." Said Rory, gasping at the contraction, "This can't go on." Marty grimly stood outside the car, letting the cold air hit her face as Marty gripped her hand.

For what felt like an eternity, the ferry docked and Marty drove to Virginia Mason Hospital. Lane walked in with Rory as Marty parked. He raced in after them, just in time to find Rory being settled in a bed.

"I'll call Lorelai." Said Lane, "Stay strong, I'll be back."

"I'm afraid to ask," started Marty, "but how are you feeling?"

"OH, don't ask." Winced Rory as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Marty said little or nothing over the next 15 hours. Lane later told him that he began to look more and more pale as time went by. He explained it wasn't because he had a weak constitution and couldn't handle the sight of birth, but because he couldn't stand listening to Rory cry out in pain and is unable to do anything to help her.

In the beginning, Marty only left Rory's side to call Lorelai and book flights for Rory's family. Luke, Lorelai, Emily, Richard, and Chris were going to be on their way in two weeks. Marty insisted that they let Rory and their son rest and bond without any outside distractions. He quickly hung up as he heard Rory grunt in pain.

Rory's face was pale and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Lane was standing on one side and Marty stood on the other side as Rory laid eyes on her son for the first time.

He had a head full of dark and curly hair and his eyes were barely open, but you could see flash of blue. He barely cried and the nurses dubbed him a quiet baby.

"I guess he is like his father." Said Rory, wearily, "Hello little one… what's your name?"

"He doesn't look like a Daniel." Admitted Marty with a soft voice.

"He doesn't." agreed Rory.

"He's beautiful though… like an angel." Lane said softly as she looked down at the baby boy who slept serenely in his mother's arms.

"Gabriel." Said Rory.

"I love it." Said Marty as he smiled down upon his son.

"Gabriel Lorelai Warren." Said Rory.

"Oh, Rory." Said Lane, "You know he's going to be teased for a middle name that is a girl's name…"

"How about Gabriel Lockwood Lorelai Warren." Said Marty, "Two middle names, but one is written down and the second is often not put in papers; we know it's there."

"Fair enough." Said Rory, smiling and glad that Marty contributed to his son's name.

"Where did you get Lockwood?" asked Lane.

"It's a name I was thinking about for one of my future characters." Said Marty, "I've grown fond of it, but it really isn't a good first name… and Gabe doesn't look like a Lockwood."

Rory said nothing as she gazed upon her son, now sleeping soundly and cuddled against her. The pain subsided and she was deliriously weary. She fell asleep and while she slept, the nurses whisked Gabriel away. Lane slept next to Rory while Marty stood against the window, watching his son behind the glass, being washed and weighed.

Lane went home a few days later, once Rory was back on her feet and walking around. Marty was a wreck, constantly jumping at the sound of Gabriel's cry but stayed still when Lane gave him a careful eye. He didn't want to spoil his child, but Gabriel hardly cried anyway, so he was afraid that the cries might mean he's being attacked by some rabid mouse.

Rory was oddly less jumpy than Marty and tended to Gabriel's cries accordingly. When Lane left, the happy family settled into their new lifestyle. Rory rather liked it when she would spend hours working and finds Marty sleeping with Gabriel in the nook of his arm.

Soon, the rest of the family came and once again, the entire house was overflowing with adults that fussed over Gabriel. Emily wouldn't let him go and Richard just watched him adoringly as he slept.

"I hope this doesn't get to his head." Said Marty, who stood before the door while Gabriel slept, to make sure that they don't run to his room the Moment he cries for attention.

"This is the first Gilmore boy in two generations!" exclaimed Richard.

"Well, he's technically a Warren." Replied Emily.

"Regardless, he's half Gilmore. Gilmore-Warren is a fine combination." Said Richard, proudly as Emily placed Gabriel in his arms, "He looks like a Yale man."

"Grandpa, please don't put any pressure on him, he's just a baby." Said Rory, then saw her Grandfather pause, "Oh no, you bought him a Yale sweater."

"Please?" asked Richard, Rory sighed in defeat and Emily lunged to her purse. She pulled out a rather large, yet still baby size, Yale sweater. They pulled it on him and they all melted. His eyes popped in the navy blue Yale color.

"How can he not go to Yale?" asked Emily, "His parents are both alumnus. As well as his Great-Grandfather." She paused, "Richard… we're great-grandparents."

"I've realized that, Emily." Said Richard.

"Well I haven't!" replied Emily, "Oh God… I'm so old."

"Mom, are you ok?" asked Lorelai.

"I need to sit down." Said Emily, disappearing into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea.

"Whatever school he wants to go to." Said Marty, "There is a very nice prep school on the mainland and a great high school on the island, therefore, Gabriel has the pick of schools."

Marty failed to mention that the prep school was around an hour away, but then again, the whole matter is some time from now.

They didn't stay very long. They brought toys, clothes and love, but they left after a week or so to leave the new family space to grow. Christopher kept mumbling how he was a grandfather and Lorelai didn't say the word 'grandma' once. Not that she was displeased, but she felt a little too young to be a grandmother.

Chapter 12

_Growing up Gilmore_

Rory went back to writing and often made trips to Seattle. You would think Rory and Marty found the ferry to be a pest, but they rather liked it because the ride was serene and beautiful. Rory found herself disliking the city and longing for the quiet sanctuary of their home.

The years slipped by and Gabe grew before their eyes. When Gabe was five and Rory and Marty were just 33 years old, another child came. Their second child was a beautiful little girl that they named Arianne; after three years with Arianne, Rory and Marty had their last child. The last child was a little boy that they named Lawson.

So at the age of 36, Rory and Marty had a house full of children. Gabe was 8 years-old, Arianne is 3 and little Lawson was in his first few months of life. Gabe attends Voyager Montessori Elementary school, where Arianne and Lawson will attend once they're old enough.

Rory examined herself in the mirror. Luckily, she had her mother's genes and she was aging gracefully. Marty looked rather rugged and didn't look old. They didn't look "old."

Marty was definitely a stay-at-home Dad. Rory went to work at the Washington Post; not too comfortable with their republican bias but she got by.

Marty fed Lawson as Rory dressed Arianne in the morning. Gabe sat at the counter and flipped through a book of pictures. Like his father, Gabe looked at photos of faraway lands. Right now, he was fascinated with Africa and fell madly in love with elephants. He always asked for an elephant every day, until Marty sat him down and explained to him how elephants are rare and no one is allowed to own one as a pet.

Gabe hasn't asked for one since.

Rory and Marty had their first argument. Rory feared that if Gabe got the travel bug at such a young age, he might up and leave. This might sound irrational to most people, but this was a fear that Rory had Marty would do one day. Marty assured her that he doesn't supply the books or encourage this interest, that one day Gabe walked in and picked up one of Marty's books from the floor. He asked Marty to read it and Marty did. A larger argument ensued in which Rory accused Marty of secretly encouraging it because he hopes to go to China one day and maybe Gabe will go along.

They finally agreed that Gabe should be free to read what he wants and that there is no danger of Gabe looking at travel photos. Marty kept his stories to himself and left Gabe to his own devices.

Rory dropped Gabe off on her way to work. In the rearview mirror, Rory watched her smiling son. He had the brightest blue eyes, just like hers. His dark brown curly hair was definitely from his father. But his smile was entirely his own. It was as bright as the sun and endearing as a child. He was certainly smarter than his classmates and began reading middle school level books when he turned 7. His favorite book is "Call of the Wild" but quickly learned that repeating lines from the book are not allowed in the house. He's been begging for a dog once his pleas for an elephant subsided. His birthday passed, but Christmas was coming, so Marty and Rory contemplated adding a dog to the family.

"Arianne!" called out Marty, "Come on, sweetie, come downstairs and play with your toys."

"Why?" asked Arianne from upstairs. She liked her room and didn't want to leave.

"Because Daddy wants to play with you but he has to work." Said Marty, "Come on sweetie, I'll let you play with the maps."

"Ok…" said Arianne. She walked down the stairs with her dolls and came to sit down on the floor of his office. Lawson slept in a crib in Marty's office as Marty reviewed the accounts and planned the next month's budget.

He stopped writing since he stopped traveling. New York Times wrote a big article about how Marty Warren disappeared from the face of the earth. A simple letter from his editor explained that Marty Warren has decided to step away from the writing community and is pursuing "other interests."

Now, that Thanksgiving will be coming up in a few months and with little Lawson around, Rory and Marty will be hosting Thanksgiving at their home. Marty looked forward to the people milling around the house and made a mental note to go purchase some futons or a rollaway bed in order to fit Emily, Richard, Luke, Lorelai, Christopher and Gigi.

But when he was just about to close his e-mail inbox, he saw an unusual e-mail from someone named: . Jim Warren is his brother's name. He opened the e-mail and couldn't believe what he saw.

_Marty,_

_Hey, how's my little brother doing? I know it's been years since we talked but I was hoping that you would like to talk. I got your e-mail from a secretary in New York. I am coming up to New York. Do you live here? They wouldn't tell me._

_Since Mom died, I know I wasn't there for you, but I'd like to see you again and see how you're doing. I read all of your books._

_Love,_

_Big Brother Jim_

Marty didn't know what to think. The e-mail was rife with non-existence sentiment that Jim seemed to insist that they shared. He let out a sharp sigh and his face clouded. Arianne must have noticed because her voice broke the silence.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" asked Arianne.

"Nothing, sweetie." Said Marty, smiling at her, "I'm just reading my e-mails."

Arianne went back to her toys and Marty worked hard to keep his face from revealing his emotions.

Marty told Rory what happened between him and Jim when they were kids. Rory never asked him to repeat it and never talked about, because she knew that Marty wasn't keen on thinking about it.

But when Marty went to Yale his older brother by four years left home to head to Miami to open a bar. He quickly sucked money out of their mother's account and assured her that his business was a sure thing. The bar folded and Jim was on the streets. Marty couldn't help him and their mother couldn't help him. Jim went ahead and tried to sell the house in order to make up his debt, but luckily the lawyer for the bank realized that the home ownership papers were forged and Jim had no ownership.

Their sweet mother bought a ticket for Jim to come back home to Detroit, but Jim just returned the ticket back to the airline and took the money (somehow he cheated the system). Jim disappeared and broke their mother's heart. Marty even went down to try to find him, but Jim hid from Marty and told people that his crazy brother was here to kill him. Marty was beaten in a bar by friends of Jim that were trying to protect him. Ever since then, Marty washed his hands of his brother and went about his own life.

When their mother died, Jim didn't show up. Therefore, as far as Marty was concerned, he had no family.

Rory settled in bed and was ready for a long night of rest. Marty came over and crawled in, stretching out and yawning.

"Anything interesting happened today?" asked Rory. Marty paused and inside, he knew he should tell Rory what happened.

"My brother sent me an e-mail." Said Marty.

"How did he get your e-mail address?"

"He found it from my secretary in NY." Said Marty, "He knew all the little things about me that were part of the security system to keep crazies from finding my contact, but she didn't give him my address. Anyway, he e-mailed me, asking me if I would meet up with him."

"Is he still in Florida?" asked Rory.

"He said he's coming to NY. He thinks I live there." Said Marty, with a sigh, "I think I should meet him."

"Well, do you want him to come here?" asked Rory.

"Oh no." said Marty, shaking his head, "No, I'll go to New York, just for a few days… I don't want him to know where we live. The last thing I want is him coming here and talking to the kids."

"He's not that bad, is he?" asked Rory.

"I can't let him just invade our lives." Said Marty, hotly, "He has no right."

Rory said nothing else and waited until she felt his breathing steady, telling her that he was fast asleep. She worried about him, but knew that this was something that he needed to do… he needs to confront his brother and deal with the past.

Chapter 13

_The Forgotten Brother_

Marty didn't like being away from his family. Not only was he in New York, but he was away from his kids and from Rory. He sat in Central Park, wondering why he agreed to meet in a public place like this. But like he told Rory, he didn't want his brother to know about any property he owns.

"Marty?" called out a voice from the side and Marty looked over and could barely recognize the person.

"Little brother!" exclaimed Jim, he walked over and gave Marty a very awkward hug.

"Jim." Said Marty, "So, what brings you to New York?"

"I can't see my little brother?"

"Jim, stop calling me that." Said Marty, "Is something wrong? Are you sick? What?"

"Nothing." Said Jim, "I just had enough of Florida and was wondering if you'd like a travel buddy."

"Are you serious right now?" asked Marty, "You didn't come to Mom's funeral."

"I didn't have any money."

"And it would kill you to tell me? Just say 'hey, I can't make it' or something?" asked Marty, "Or you just couldn't face it? Just can't face anything, like that's new."

"You're mad, I get it." Said Jim, "But please, just… ok, I have no money. I used the last of my money to come to New York and hopefully just… see you again. You're married."

"Yeah." Said Marty, putting his hand in his jacket pocket to hide the wedding ring.

"Do you really hate me that much?" asked Jim, "I used to look after you!"

"You used to push me down the stairs and beat me up." Snapped Marty, "I thought I deserved it and felt that way for years until I went to college, away from you and your crap. Then you just go and ruin Mom's life and disappear. I didn't hate you until she _died_ and you did nothing."

"What do you want me to say? I'm a loser? I deserve your anger and that I should just leave you alone forever and die?" asked Jim, "I'm sorry, Marty. I'm sorry that I just… couldn't be the big brother you needed. But now I've hit bottom and there is nothing left for me. Do you blame me for coming here and asking for your help?"

"What, you need money?" asked Marty, "Are you clean?"

"I haven't touched the stuff in four months… mainly because I can't afford it." Admitted Jim, "Come on, just… let's talk. Tell me about your life, about your family and whatnot." He sat down on a park bench and looked at Marty, hopefully.

Marty couldn't help but see his big brother and think back to when they were kids. Despite all the abuse Marty took, he still loved his brother in some small and frustrating way.

"I married a girl I met in college." Said Marty, "We live on the west coast and have three kids."

"Kids?" echoed Jim, "You mean I'm an Uncle?"

"Technically, yes." Said Marty, "But they don't know about you and I have no plans on telling them."

"I guess that's smart." Said Jim, "Kids need people in their lives… well, tell me, what are their names?"

"Gabe, Arianne and Lawson." Said Marty, he smiled a little, "They're beautiful. They take after their Mom. Gabe and Arianne have the bluest eyes. Lawson's eyes are blue but the doctor thinks they might turn brown."

"How old are they?"

This conversation continued for some time. Marty established that no actual locations will be disclosed or any information about his work. He didn't mention anything particularly personal, for the sake of protecting himself and his family.

Despite the blood relation and the secret hope to be close to his brother, Marty kept a distance from this scraggly stranger. He didn't feel right offering his loft as a place for Jim to stay. He grew especially suspicious when Jim started to throw out street numbers to guess where Rory and the kids are right now. Marty reminded his brother that they don't live in New York anymore but live somewhere on the west coast.

"Oh, so, Los Angeles." Said Jim, waiting for Marty to correct him, but Marty said nothing.

"I have to go." Said Marty, he noticed the sun was going down and was keen to get the rest of his errands taken care of before he catches a late flight to Seattle.

"Do you think you can spare a few bucks?" asked Jim, looking a little apprehensive.

"Yeah." Said Marty, feeling sorry for Jim as he opened his wallet and pulled out a few hundred dollars, "Here."

"Wow, you've got a lot of money." Said Jim, "I read on the Internet that you own several properties around the world."

"Oh." Said Marty, he cursed himself in his head, frustrated that he wasn't suave enough to give a vague reply.

"I know you don't trust me but… I don't have any place to go, tonight." Said Jim.

"The YMCA is open." Said Marty.

"Come on, Marty." Said Jim, "You own like five different homes. Let me stay in one."

"How do you know how many places I own?"

"Is it five?"

"No." he replied, coldly, "Whatever website you're getting this from, it's a lie." He stood up and looked at his brother with the same frustration, "I want you to be Uncle Jim to my kids. But I just can't trust you."

"How about Thanksgiving?" asked Jim, "Just like old times."

"Look, Lawson is just a baby. My wife's family will be coming and I want to keep it simple. They don't need to deal with the Warren brothers going at it." Said Marty, tired and feeling sympathetic to his pleading brother, "You got to take care of yourself. I've tried to help you for years. You need to prove to me that you're ready to help yourself."

Marty walked away and hailed a cab. He watched as Jim stood on the curb and stood in silence, watching Marty slip away.

Marty finished his business in New York with painful silence. Hammond noticed something, but avoided the topic. Marty took the plane back home and thought of his brother in New York. His brother didn't know the town and had no place to go. Marty felt the pang of guilt, but he held it back and pushed it out of his mind. He needed to go home.

Rory knew it wasn't time to ask Marty about the trip after he told the kids that he went to take care of some business in New York. She made a mental note to ask about it that evening.

The children were delighted to see their father as they weren't really used to him being away from home.

"Daddy, can we play explorer?" asked Gabe.

"Gabe, it's really cold outside." Said Marty, looking out the window as he set his bags down, "How about tomorrow; we can look at animal books tonight, ok?"

"Ok." Said Gabe, satisfied with the trade off. Arianne and Rory were coloring at the dining table while Lawson gurgled in his crib.

"It's good to be home." Murmured Marty, satisfied with the state of comfort they made here. He couldn't believe that he's stayed in one place for the past eight years. Looking at his family, he had no regrets.

In fact, he kept his travel journal tucked away on the bookshelf. He thought about his plans to Tibet occasionally, but he didn't long for it like he used to. Instead, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the world.

"Daddy?" called out Gabe from his study.

"Coming." Replied Marty as he walked down the hall. Gabe was standing on a stool, which he isn't allowed to do without Marty or Rory supervising. But there he was, holding Marty's journal in his hand.

"What is it?" asked Gabe.

"Gabriel, that's Daddy's book." Said Marty, firmly as he walked over and pulled it out of Gabe's hands.

"It has dates." Said Gabe.

"It is an old plan." Said Marty, "Playing in my study is a privilege and you can't start going through my things; come down from there."

Gabe looked apologetic as he came down and looked at Marty's book with wide eyes.

"Go on, take your book and play with Arianne." Said Marty.

"Arianne is playing with Mommy." Said Gabe, "Is it a secret?"

"Yes." Said Marty, sighing as he looked at his book, "It's a secret."

"I'm sorry." Said Gabe.

"It's ok, son." Said Marty, pulling Gabe into a hug as his heart melted, "I forgive you… just mind things that belong to people, ok?"

"Ok." Said Gabe, he then walked off with his book of animals in his arms. Marty made a mental note to get Gabe a new book, as the pages of his animal dictionary were falling out.

"Hey." Said Rory, coming through the doorway, "How did it go with your brother?"

"He… is in New York." Said Marty, "He wanted to live with me but then I told him I don't live in New York. Apparently he has some information about how many properties I own. He wanted some money, of course."

"Did you help him?" asked Rory.

"It's not that easy, Rory," said Marty, "he's my brother and he's always been just… impossible."

"Yeah, but he's all you have." Said Rory.

"I know." He replied with a sigh, "He wanted to come for Thanksgiving."

"Oh?"

"I didn't invite him." Added Marty, "He alluded to it, but I pretty much told him that I am not quite ready to handle that, yet… I think I'll e-mail him tonight. He told me he goes to the Library and uses the Internet."

"Yeah, ask him if he's alright." Said Rory, "It's cold in New York."

"I know." He looked guilty, but Rory just pulled him up for a hug and clutched him tightly.

"I love you." Said Rory, "It's nice to have you home."

"I love you too," he replied, "and it's great to be home."

Again, the years slipped by. Marty sent Jim an e-mail that night, but no reply. In fact, Marty waited for years and a reply never came. He even went back to New York and put in a notice at the homeless shelters and at the police stations.

Jim disappeared. Marty was consumed with guilt for not reaching out to his brother. He mentioned it once or twice to Rory, but most of the time he fell silent. Rory knew that there wasn't much she could do except calling New York once in awhile for Marty as he stopped after a year.

Chapter 14

_To Tibet_

Gabe grew quickly. Marty stood at 6'3" and at 16 years of age Gabe stood at 5'11", taller than Rory. Arianne is now 11 years old and Lawson is 8. Now that they were all older, the family traveled more. The home in Hawai'i was put to better use, though the New York loft was often leased out to wealthier visitors from Europe.

Gabe was becoming more like Marty each day, but kept certain flairs to his personality that reminded his parents of Rory in her youth.

Gabe became a dedicated student and went to Seattle Preparatory School where he was at the top of his class. He studied diligently and was a vicious reader. However, he also loved biking around Bainbridge Island and going for jogs with Marty. Father and son began sailing together and when in Hawai'i, Gabe decided to pick up surfing instead of scuba diving. Gabe deemed horseback riding, well the English style at least, was too girly for his taste and that he preferred manlier sports like lacrosse or water polo. He also got that dog he wanted so badly, a large German Shepherd named 'Cooper' who preferred napping in front of the TV to going for jogs on a cold day.

Arianne is more like her mother, but is inclined to day dream like her father. She loved painting more than anything, whether it was painting a new coat on the white fence or a field of flowers on a new canvas that Marty bought from the store.

Finally, Lawson was their gem of a child. With dark brown eyes and dark, curly brown hair, he looked like Marty once did as a child. However, Marty was a little more serious and a little smaller than Lawson. Unlike his father, Lawson always has a smile on and nothing seemed to bother him. If Gabe was a quiet and cool child, Lawson must be the Saint child. If he fell, he laughed. If he cut himself, he would rush to Rory, Marty or Gabe with his finger out. He would cry, like when he had a fever or if he had a bad cut and no one tended to it. But otherwise, he seemed to be completely happy at his own devices.

Lawson preferred to spend his time outside, despite the cold, and building little mud and stone huts. To keep him out of the mud during the cold falls, Rory purchased an extensive Lego set. Not a day goes by when Rory and Marty pass his room, the former baby room, and find a new building or airplane sitting on the floor.

Worried that Lawson had some social disorder, Rory and Marty took him to a doctor who gave Lawson a careful look over. Lawson had no fear of strangers like Doctors or Policemen. He was wary of complete strangers, but he was often a good judge of threat or no threat. The doctors deemed Lawson to be perfectly healthy with only a penchant for solitude, nothing to be too worried about.

Now at 8 years old, Rory couldn't help but cuddle with her little boy more since Gabe was all grown up and too cool for hugging his parents.

At 44, Rory and Marty were beginning to see the signs of age. Marty's dark brown curls now had the occasional white. Rory feared every white hair she saw on her head but told Marty that it made him look very distinguished.

Emily and Richard settled better into their lives as great-grandparents and visited often, finding that they would rather see their great-grandchildren than go to another social obligation. Luke and Lorelai had their own life but often found a way to meet up with the children on vacations. In fact, the children often visited their family on the east coast, especially during the summer when Rory and Marty two weeks of vacation and went to Australia to visit Sam and Jess.

"Hey, Dad?" asked Gabe, peeking from the doorway.

"Yeah?" asked Marty, looking up from his desk.

"Are you going to tell Mom?"

"Tell her what?"

"You know… about Tibet." Said Gabe, Marty's jaw set in a firm line and shook his head sharply.

"Tell me what about Tibet?" asked Rory, who heard them as she walked down the hall, "What is it?"

"Nothing, dear." Said Marty.

"Dad!" exclaimed Gabe, he then turned to Rory, "Mom, Dad and I want to go to Tibet."

"What?" asked Rory, she looked at Marty with wide blue eyes. Marty has always been afraid of that look. The look of abandonment, terror and heartbreak, as she always feared that Gabe would leave home like Marty did. Marty had a feeling that Gabe would, but he didn't think his son would want to travel at 16!

"Gabe, what did I say?" asked Marty, standing up. Gabe looked at his father fearlessly.

"If Mom just saw your journal!" exclaimed Gabe. Contrary to Marty's instructions, Gabe read Marty's journal one evening and discovered Marty's secret dream to travel to Tibet and see the Jokhang temple.

"Gabriel Lockwood Lorelai Warren," said Rory, Gabe sighed when he heard this, "you do NOT go through your father's things, I thought you were old enough to know better. ALSO, you are 16 years old! You're not old enough to just get up and travel the world!"

"Dad did it!"

"NOT AT 16." Said Rory, "When you're 22 years old and no longer dependent upon your parents, THEN the argument will go a little differently, wouldn't it?"

"This is ridiculous," said Gabe, "Dad, you're supposed to be a world traveler! You're not supposed to be cooped up in some house in Seattle. Forget it, sorry I brought it up."

Oh yes, Gabe's tendency to suddenly break out and babble certainly came from Lorelai and Rory, as well as Luke who Gabe called 'Grandpa'.

Gabe walked to the back door and out into the yard. He was going to take his walk to cool off, come back in and meekly apologize for being such an ass. But until then, Rory and Marty stood in his study, with her eyes blazing.

"What kind of ideas have you been giving him??" asked Rory.

"Nothing." Insisted Marty, "He found my journal when he was a kid and when he was 11… well, he found it again and read it. I gave him another talk about personal things and he apologized, but he was more interested in going."

"I feel like the bad guy." Said Rory, "I always feel like the bad guy."

"Rory, don't say that, you know that I don't mean it or anything like that." Said Marty, "Come on…"

"You have it all planned out?" asked Rory.

"Yeah." Said Marty, "I even update it every year."

"Do you really want to go?" asked Rory, looking at her husband, feeling like she caged a song bird.

"Rory, it's just an idea." He said, simply.

"It doesn't change the fact if you want to go or not." Said Rory, "And if you go… do you want to go with Gabe?"

"He's just 16."

"He looks like he's 19 and he acts like he's 25." Said Rory, laughing, "That son of ours is ready to take on the world. Maybe he's too young, but I like to think that the first time he sees the world… that his Dad will be by his side and ready to take it on with him."

"Really?" asked Marty, baffled at the sudden turn of events. Something he's kept quiet for years because he knew it devastated Rory, all of the sudden she was open to the idea of Marty taking Gabe across China and into the heart of Tibet (well, what is formally known as Tibet).

"Maybe I'm crazy," said Rory, "but you know this better than anyone else… would you let him go at this age?"

"I think 18." Said Marty, "How about that? After his graduation... we'll go."

"Alright." Said Rory, "Don't tell him for a few days, though."

Marty kept his promise and it was on a cold Sunday evening when Marty called Gabe into his study and told his son that they will be going to China and making the journey to Lhasa when Gabe graduates from high school.

For the first time in a few months, Gabe hugged his father tightly and then squeezed his mother while he gave an enthusiastic yelp.

Even though it was two years away, Rory felt a churn in her stomach.

"My grandson wants to go to China?" asked Lorelai, on their almost nightly phone call.

"He's been reading more travel books and marking maps and charts…" said Rory, "I've been trying to ignore this, but it seemed stupid to try to turn a blind eye now. I figured that he'll be with Marty and Marty has planned this journey down to the letter."

"Don't be worried about him, sweetie," said Lorelai, knowing how touchy Rory is about Marty traveling, "you can do without Marty for a few days."

"Try weeks." Corrected Rory, "Marty plans on them being gone for a whole month."

"Oh." Said Lorelai, "Still! You'll be fine! Maybe you can bring Arianne and Lawson to Stars Hollow for the summer?"

"Probably." Said Rory, "It's two years away from now, I can relax, right?"

"I have to know, sweetie… why don't you want Marty to go on these long journeys?" asked Lorelai, "Well, aside from the obvious of disease and accident… wait, is that it?"

"Kind of." Admitted Rory and at that Moment, she was glad Marty went golfing with Pete, "I just… ok, sounds stupid but I'm afraid of him leaving. I know we love each other, but I've _seen_ his face when he travels and moves through some foreign land. He looks like he's been there before, but at the same time, like every Moment is new and wonderful. He looks so happy, something that I didn't see in him at first.

Ever since I realized that I couldn't stand with him going around the world and traveling to remote locations, well, that's when I realized that I couldn't stop him from going. It's his love and his passion and he's spent the last 16 years convincing me that he doesn't need to do it… do you ever feel like you caged a wild animal or clipped the wings of a bird? Like putting a whale in a fishbowl."

"Impossible." Said Lorelai, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not to mention heartbreaking." Said Rory, "And now, I've gotten so used to Marty being around that… I just don't like the idea of him being far away from me and the kids."

"Married for 16 years and you still don't like being apart." Said Lorelai, "That's so cute."

"How do you not worry about your child going to China?" asked Rory.

"Rory, you always worry," said Lorelai, attempting to soothe her, "I'm sorry to say, but you just worry about your child. You try not to, but you do."

Their peaceful life seemed to settle into a regular pattern. Marty read and reviewed books, Rory maintained her column in the Washington Post and the children grew up. Arianne became more mischievous and if something was broken, it was most likely because Arianne tried to improve it or dropped it. Lawson was imaginative and spent a lot of his time playing in his room, making up stories and giving them to Rory and Marty so they will read it to him later.

Gabe grew impossibly fast, like they always seem to. Over a few years, he must have grown over five inches! In no time at all, he stood over 6 feet and rivaled Marty in size. His muscles grew, facial hair began to fill in and his voice deepened. Still, puberty was a rocky time and after one of Gabe's "moods" Marty slyly admitted that he was kind of a handful to his poor mother. Rory doubted how much "kind of" entailed, but said nothing.

One of the most poignant changes in their lives was when Gabe was 17 and he brought home his first girl.

Apparently, Gabe dated several girls but never became particularly attached to one. It wasn't until he met a girl named Sophie Parker, a new student to the Seattle Preparatory School and a beautiful one at that. She had deep green eyes with dark brown hair, a radiant smile and a slim figure that proved to be fairly athletic.

"Gabe, we should… talk." Said Marty, as he and Rory entered Gabe's room.

"About what?" asked Gabe, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You're a young man and girls are… a new thing." Said Marty, "Um, Rory, what am I trying to get at here?"

"Multiple awards for literature and you can't give your own son the talk about the birds the bees?" asked Rory, "Come on, we can do this."

"Whoooa." Said Gabe, "I heard it already. Don't worry."

"Heard it? From whom?" asked Marty.

"From Grandma Lorelai." Said Gabe, "She gave me the talk last year when she asked me if you guys have done it yet. I admitted 'no' but I've heard it before. She said I haven't 'heard it' unless I hear it from a relative is a generally awkward conversation."

"Sounds like Mom." Said Rory.

"I'm fine, guys, really." Said Gabe.

"Just… use a condom, ok?" pleaded Marty.

"Dad, I will." Said Gabe, "And that's gross."

"You're having SEX?" asked Rory, amazed.

"Jesus! Can't I just sit here and study, like a good kid??" asked Gabe, "Come on!"

"Ok, you're right." Said Rory.

"He is?" asked Marty.

"We're cool parents. We understand that our son is a handsome, sexually active young man and---" started Rory.

"Please leave." Said Gabe.

Lawson is 10, Arianne is 13 and Gabe is 18. Rory and Marty are 46.

Richard, Emily, Lorelai, Luke and Christopher came for Gabe's graduation and once again, the house was overflowing with people.

Gabe is 18 and in the fall, he will be attending Yale University. Over the two years that have passed, he grew into a responsible and even tempered young man. Sophie Parker was to go to Rhode Island School of Design and the two promised to discuss their future. Rory and Marty couldn't find the heart to ask their son what his plans are with Sophie, as they watched him fall in love and grow up with Sophie.

But as far as siblings, he took excellent care of his little brother and sister; in fact Lawson idolized his big brother. Arianne was growing into an enchanting young girl, reminding her grandparents and great-grandparents of a young Lorelai.

Richard was grinning proudly as he looked at Gabe in his cap and gown. With his golden tassels and valedictorian pendant, Gabe was the picture of pride. Marty had the kids in the car, Rory searched for Lawson's jacket and Gabe headed out to his car.

Everyone piled in, a tight squeeze, and headed to the graduation. The gray sky overhead seemed to be unchanging to visiting family members, but to Gabe it seemed like a promise of something great ahead.

With the threat of rain always hanging in the air, the family sat anxiously and waited for Gabe's name to be called.

"Our baby is growing up." Said Rory, clutching Marty's arm as they sat in the stands.

"I know." Said Marty, "We're lucky parents."

"He'll raise hell at Yale." Said Richard, proudly.

"Richard, Gabe is not and never will be a trouble maker." Said Emily.

"Well, I agree but I was more or less talking about how he'll do very well AND be a heart breaker to the girls." Said Richard.

"Dad, he has a girlfriend." Said Lorelai, "A very sweet girl, you remember Sophie?"

"Ah yes." Said Richard, "Sophie."

"We know you don't like Sophie." Said Emily, wearily, "Just, let it go, alright?"

"She is a rather silly girl without much sense." Said Richard, "Gabriel is so much smarter than her… what is he doing gallivanting around with an 'artist'?"

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Rory, "If you trust Gabe, than you should trust him enough to find his own girlfriends. Please don't send any alumnus daughters his way, ok?"

No one said anything as they realized that Gabe was going to come up soon.

"Gabriel Lockwood Lorelai Warren." Said the announcer.

"Look at him," said Richard, "I honestly dreamt of this day for years… Arianne will soon go off to college and Lawson will follow… then they'll have their own lives and maybe we can see our great-great-grandchildren."

"Richard, that's plenty of time from now. All we need to worry about now is how Gabriel will fare at Yale and how Arianne and Lawson grow up." Said Emily, as the last few names were being called and everyone else began to stand and walk off.

Rory felt tears coming up her eyes as she clutched Lawson's hand. Lorelai took Arianne's hand as they walked down the bleachers and towards the field.

"Congratulations, my baby." Said Rory, clutching Gabe tightly.

"Mom…" said Gabe, she wiped a tear as Marty gave Gabe a hug. The entire family hugged the graduate as they headed back to the car. Gabe said good-bye to his friends and they wished him luck in China.

Marty waited by the car as Rory came back with Arianne from the bathroom.

"Arianne, go to Grandma." Said Rory, and Arianne nodded and walked up to Luke and Lorelai who were chatting with Chris.

"Marty," said Rory, he looked up and gave her a loving smile, "I let's have another child."

"Rory… we're 46." Said Marty, "I think we're a little beyond that all."

"Why don't we adopt?" asked Rory.

"I know you're feeling the lonely house, now that Gabe will be gone, but we still have Arianne and Lawson. They need their Mommy as much as Gabe ever did." Said Marty, then he gave her a tender kiss, "I love you so much; so does Gabe. Things are changing, but it doesn't mean that our family is breaking apart."

Rory said nothing as she hugged Marty and the rest of the family came to the car. Rory knew that Gabe and Marty will be leaving for China in two weeks and they'll be gone for a month. The trip was enough to keep her mind busy until they return.

Rory couldn't think of her column today. She was supposed to write a response piece to some local political move. Her mind was swimming and Lawson's laughter from the next room distracted her. She gave up and walked over to Marty's study to find Lawson laughing loudly as Marty was pretending to be an elephant and Gabe, coolly, was marking a map.

"Busy, I see." Said Rory, smirking as she walked over to tickle Lawson to put him into a laughing fit. Arianne shyly peeked in and called Rory to help her with her English homework. Lawson watched as Gabe showed Marty his new map.

"So we take the train from Beijing to Lhasa." Said Gabe, "And then the G109 North to Namtso Lake?"

"Right." Said Marty, "Then we head back South to Rongbuk. That will take pretty much constant traveling… luckily we'll be meeting up with some friends in Beijing."

"We're traveling with other people?" asked Gabe, he couldn't help but have his face cloud a little as he had a very fancy notion of him traveling through China with just his father.

"Don't worry, you'll find it to be a very pleasant surprise. Also, the person we're traveling with is a very good friend of mine." Said Marty, "Now, from Rongbuk we'll head to Tingri and after we manage to cross the border, we'll go from Tingri to Kathmandu. Where do we go next?"

"We take Tribhuvian Rajpath to India, to Gorakphur. We basically keep heading southwest until we reach Mumbai." Said Gabe.

"Good, and remember, don't tell your mother that we haven't planned that part, ok?" reminded Marty.

"Ok." Said Gabe, he felt his stomach flip as Marty folded up the map.

"It'll be great." Said Marty, smiling as he patted Gabe's shoulder, "Come on, let's go to bed, it's been a long day."

Rory couldn't believe that today was the day. She anxiously sat at the kitchen table, fingering the handle of a mug as she watched Marty and Gabe put their bags by the door. Rory's face set a grim line, looking at the worn travel bags that Marty always took on his trips. She remembered them from all those years ago in Australia.

Gabe constantly checked everything. Six shirts, twelve pairs of socks, six pants, two shorts, two pairs of shoes, shower flip flops, a bag of toiletries, bag of pills, two small notebooks and four pens.

"What does Dad pack?" asked Gabe, to Rory.

"Well, the last time we went on a trip, he packed a bathing suit and a lot of sun block because you guys didn't have a grasp on the fact that sunburns hurt." Said Rory, "But I understand that the weather is a bit different in Tibet. Probably similar attire."

"Dad, what did you pack?" asked Gabe, the edge of anxiety in his voice was undeniable.

"Socks, shirts, belts, pants, shorts, sandals… you know, probably the same as you." Said Marty, "Gabe, don't worry. Maybe I'm a little bigger than you, but need be, we can share clothes."

"Right." Said Gabe, not even paying attention anymore.

"Come on, the flight leaves in three hours," said Marty, "Counting in traffic and the ferry, we better get going now."

"Ok." Said Rory, she sounded ill, "Lawson, Arianne, come and say good-bye to Daddy and Gabe."

"Where are you going?" asked Lawson, of course little Lawson's head was in the clouds.

"I'm going to China with your brother." Said Marty, "I'll be back in a month."

"A month?" said Lawson, tearfully as he clutched Marty's neck with slight horror.

"I'll be back." Said Marty, soothingly. Rory laughed in her mind and wondered if Marty would ever get tired of saying that. Arianne tried not to cry but she bawled when Gabe gave her a hug. Arianne tried to be the grown up 13 year old that she is, but Lawson didn't hold back too much. Rory wanted to cry as well, but she knew that if she did, all hell will break loose. They all piled in the car and drove to the airport.

Rory felt the lump in her throat break away while they stood on the ferry. Gabe took his tearful siblings around the ferry, pointing out far off boats or looking out for animals in the water. Rory held Marty tightly and felt that if she let go, he might fall off the face of the earth.

"I love you." Whispered Rory.

"I love you too." Replied Marty, "And I promise you that Gabe and I will be back, safe and sound, by July 16th."

"I know you will." Said Rory, "Are you happy? Going back out there?"

"I would be happier if I knew that you were happy." Said Marty.

"I am." Said Rory, "It's just going to be hard without you guys around, that's all… but the kids and I will visit my parents on the east coast and they'll be happily distracted for a little while."

"And you?" asked Marty, his eyebrows furrowing out of concern.

"I'll be missing you every step of the way." Said Rory.

"And I will too." Said Marty, earnestly and gently. He kissed her tenderly, a kiss that promised to come back and live out the rest of his days with her.

At the airport, Lawson did his best to stop his crying and instead looked at Marty with bewildered eyes. Marty's eyes watered as he hugged Lawson and whispered for him to brave and that Marty will be thinking of Lawson every day. Arianne gave Marty a kiss and even gave Gabe a kiss. Gabe hugged his family good-bye with a somber face.

Rory, Lawson and Arianne watched from beyond the security lines and watch Marty and Gabe step across the metal detectors and head to their gate. Father and son, on an adventure.

Chapter 14

_Understanding Dad_

Gabe took this trip as a big opportunity to see more of his father, the part of his Dad that he swore was always kept under wraps. He said nothing as Marty settled in his aisle seat, buckled his seatbelt and opened a book "A Sideways Look at Time". Gabe felt anxious and wanted to ask a million questions, go over the trip again in excruciating detail, but instead he took out his notebook and scribbled his thoughts down furiously.

"Dad?" asked Gabe.

"Hm?" asked Marty, he looked up from his book.

"Are you nervous?" asked Gabe.

"A little." Said Marty.

"You really think everything will be fine, right?" asked Gabe, wondering if Marty was just telling Rory this to keep her from having a heart attack.

"Of course it will be." Said Marty, "The first four days of the trip will be most simple part. I'm going to be honest with you son… it's going South that will be the problem."

"Why?" asked Gabe.

"It's just… tricky, that's all." Said Marty, "I think I should tell you now that we're meeting up with your old Uncle Sam."

"Sam?" asked Gabe, combing his mind, "Wait, Uncle Sam from Australia?"

"The very one." Said Marty, "I know it's been awhile since you've seen him, but he and I always promised to go together and now he has a kid, I think a few months older than you. We figured this time would be the best. But don't worry, his daughter is a rather adventurous and sweet girl."

"A girl?" said Gabe, "Not to say girls are icky or anything, but Dad… we're going through China and Nepal. Don't you think this kind of travel isn't exactly girl friendly?"

"Don't underestimate her son, as she's traveled as much as any seasoned adventurer. Sam has been taking her around the world since she was 12 years old, I think." Said Marty, "She's actually going to try to make it to the South Pole before she heads off to college."

"Where is she going to go?" asked Gabe.

"I think University of Melbourne." Mused Marty, "I'm honestly not so sure, as she kept telling Sam that she wants to go overseas. He's not so keen. Your Uncle Sam is a funny man, taking his daughter around the world but won't let her go to a university in a different country."

"Hah." Said Gabe, a hollow chuckle. He felt a flash of impatience with his father and his secret plans. But Gabe thought about it and realized that he secretly welcomed Sam and his daughter's presence. He was nervous and he didn't want to seem like a total idiot around his father, who he secretly hoped to impress.

Despite the close bond that Marty and Gabe developed since infancy, Gabe felt that some part of Marty was closed off. Rory explained this to Gabe when he was 16, telling him that Marty was never quite sure how to be a Dad, so he was kind of adlibbing his performance as Gabe grew up. Marty was also a bit of a dreamer, where Lawson clearly gets his head-in-the-clouds kind of a mindset, and when Marty thought about travels in distant countries Gabe found it to be Marty ignoring him.

Gabe knew that this was his chance to understand his father and to unlock that part that was kept hidden away.

Gabe would remember one argument that his parents had, about how Marty was distant from the children. Gabe knew that it was just Marty feeling the need to stretch his legs. In fact, that was when Marty went to Australia to visit Uncle Sam. But then, he was only gone for a week and it was just Gabe and Arianne around the house. When Marty came back, Rory and Marty completely forgave each other and the argument was never brought around again.

But the one thing Gabe could never forget was when Rory was talking to Lorelai at the kitchen table. Rory asked Lorelai if Gabe had Marty's "wandering feet" and Gabe, being only 11, wondered what "wandering feet" meant. After asking his teacher, he realized that Rory feared Gabe going far off and not coming back.

Gabe promised himself as the plane took off that he will be back and that he will not break his mother's heart.

China was a mass of noise and confusion to Gabe. Marty took it in coolly and gave his son a reassuring smile as they caught a cab to Beijing Train station.

"Don't make too much eye contact, Gabe." Warned Marty in the cab, "Especially with the peddlers. Don't be afraid to smile at the children." The first of many helpful tips that Marty will be giving Gabe. Gabe nodded and looked out the window.

"America?" asked the driver.

"Yes, shi." Said Marty, nodding.

"LA?" asked the driver.

"Yes." Replied Marty. Gabe wondered why his Dad just lied to the driver, but said nothing. They got out at the station and Marty paid the driver.

"Xie xie, thank you." Said Marty.

"Do you speak Mandarin?" asked Gabe, surprised that his Dad knew some of the language.

"Hardly," admitted Marty, "but I find that some nations appreciate the effort and China is definitely one of them."

"T27, there it is." Said Gabe.

"Tickets first." Said Marty.

"You didn't buy the tickets??" asked Gabe, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry son, they don't run out." Said Marty, "Also, I don't think there is any other way for me to purchase them."

"Oh." Said Gabe, following Marty as they went to the ticket booth.

"2 tickets to Lhasa, please, lao jia." Said Marty, holding up two fingers, the person behind the glass looked surly and blank. Gabe wondered if their presence would make her day more exciting, as they are two foreigners, but she said nothing.

Marty paid the astounding $640 dollars for the tickets at $320 each, and headed to the platform.

"There he is!" bellowed Marty, over the noise of the crowd. Uncle Sam, significantly aged, waved over the crowd and hugged his old friend. The two shook hands firmly as Sam stepped aside and introduced his daughter. She had her father's dark black hair but had her mother's icy blue eyes. Gabe still remembered Jess's warm smile and realized that Jess's smile was now spreading across the face of their daughter.

"Gabe, this is Juliana," said Marty, "Jules, this is my son Gabriel. Clearly, you each have your preferred shortening of your name."

"A pleasure to meet you." She said with a big smile and pumped Gabe's hand up and down. They piled into the train and found their room that fits four passengers. Gabe and Jules got the top bunks and Marty and Sam got the lower bunks. The two men discussed things about their respective lives as Gabe marveled at the fact that his father was babbling like an excited school boy. While their parents talked, Jules and Gabe explored the train and began to get to know each other.

"My Dad told me that you've been around the world." Said Gabe.

"Yeah," said Jules, "I started by exploring Australia and moved on to Southeast Asia. But Tibet to India was always a big dream of mine."

"It's pretty exciting, huh?" asked Gabe.

"Have you been anywhere else?"

"Well, aside from Hawai'i… not really. Your parents visited my family for a week, how come you didn't come with them?" asked Gabe.

"Oh, I was visiting my grandparents in Melbourne." Explained Jules, "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I always thought that Marty Warren's son would be as adventurous as him."

"I am." Said Gabe, his eyes narrowing a bit, but keeping himself in check as he reminded himself that he will be traveling with this person for a month, "But my Mom isn't too hot about traveling, especially if I wanted to do it by myself. My Dad told me you were hoping to go to the South Pole."

"Yup." Said Jules, "It's hard to secure rights to even get close to the South Pole because of the flight and the sheer cold. But I might get in because of some favors owed from a few friends."

"That's pretty cool." Admitted Gabe. He was so used to be being the best, he honestly found it a little difficult to have this new girl step in and outshine him. But he knew it wasn't time to be petty, not while you're abroad and sharing tight quarters for the next three days.

"You can't stand here." Said a train attendant, indicating that the place they were standing was an emergency exit.

"Dui bu qui." Said Jules and quickly walked off to the side, motioning for Gabe to follow.

"What was that?" asked Gabe.

"We're not allowed to stand there."

"I knew that," said Gabe, "but what did you say?"

"Oh, that means 'excuse me' or 'sorry'." Said Jules, "Come on, let's see if we can get some lunch."

"What?"

Jules slowly walked by an open door and smiled to the people inside. Gabe did the same and found a bunch of older ladies with food laid out on their beds and a small table in the middle. Loudly, they shouted and laughed, making some comments about the visitors and then motioned for them to come in. Jules walked in and said "Ni hao" and "Hello" constantly. Gabe mustered up some courage and did the same.

"Xie xie." Said Gabe, as a woman handed him a little metal tin and chopsticks, Jules was impressed that Gabe could say something in Mandarin.

Jules told the ladies, at the best of her ability, that they were both from Los Angeles and were students. They were here to study. Gabe wasn't fond of the lying and made a mental note to ask his father about this when he had the chance.

After the free snack, they wandered back towards their berth where Marty and Sam were both talking to the train attendant.

"You are from America?" asked the attendant, apparently very keen to try out his English.

"Yup." Said Sam, in his Australian accent and happy smile.

"LA?" asked the attendant.

"Yes, LA." Said Marty.

"Why you come to China?" asked the attendant, "Why did you come to China." He corrected himself.

"Tourist!" exclaimed Sam, and the attendant laughed at Sam's enthusiasm.

"Have a good trip." Said the attendant as he gave a quick bow, which they all returned, and he walked out.

"Why do we tell them that we're from LA?" asked Gabe.

"It's easier than saying anything else." Said Sam, "If any of us spoke Mandarin, we can tell them the honest truth. Sadly, we don't. Imagine trying to explain 'Port Augusta' or 'Seattle' to someone when they don't understand your language? All they need to know is that you're a tourist."

Gabe found this to be a little vexing, but he saw Marty giving him an apologetic smile and said nothing else.

"Gabe, did you eat anything?" asked Marty, he was reaching to his bag for some food.

"Yeah, Jules and I got some food from the local ladies." Said Gabe.

"Oh." Said Marty, but said nothing else.

Gabe didn't understand why his father wasn't too pleased to hear that he ate something already. But in a few hours, Gabe had a crippling stomach ache.

"Jules, he's not used to this kind of stuff," said Marty, "who knows what was in it?"

"Sorry, Uncle Marty." Said Jules, looking truly apologetic as she watched Marty hand Gabe a cipro, a strong antibiotic, and several tabs of immodium. Gabe swallowed them and gulped water, feeling the pain wash through his abdomen.

"Jules, you can't just go around and eat the food," said Sam, "I thought you learned your lesson in Vietnam."

"It looked fine." Said Jules, "Really."

"I know it did." Said Marty, "But even if it's nothing too bad, if the water was dirty and there were raw vegetables in the food or if the bun wasn't fully steamed… but it was bound to happen." He admitted.

"Dad…" groaned Gabe.

"You'll be fine, son." Said Marty, "Think of this as something that happens to everyone. You'll be fine…"

Gabe fell asleep.

While he slept soundly, Marty looked a little stern and wrote down what happened in a letter to Rory. He knew there was no point in hiding it from her but there was no point in telling her either. He would rather be on the honest side than be on the good side only to later be killed when Gabe slips that he got traveler's diarrhea so early on the trip.

Jules sat up with Gabe, watching him from her bunk. She went and bought a kettle of hot water and encouraged Gabe to drink it. She looked incredibly guilty and said very little to Marty and Sam, who were both quietly reading on their bunks.

The next morning, Gabe felt much better but still didn't warm to the sight of food.

"He'll come around on his own." Said Marty, "It's alright."

Gabe began to feel that the train was a prison. One more day on this train and they'll be in Lhasa. At the station stops, Jules and Sam jumped off to look around and bring back food and water. Once, Gabe got off and walked around with Marty, taking in the country side and marveling at the clear sky and crisp air.

Back on the train, Gabe just slept constantly. When he woke up and they stopped at their last stop, he felt renewed.

They stepped off the train for the final time in the beautiful and new city of Lhasa. Gabe couldn't believe where he was.

The Roof of the World.

Marty and Sam were talking to some local business men, apparently trying to secure some living quarters. Jules stood next to Gabe, she was a little shorter, probably around 5'9", and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Jules, "I should have known better."

"It's ok." Said Gabe, "You live and you learn."

"Are you hungry at all?" asked Jules.

"A little." He admitted.

"Come on," said Jules, "I won't make the mistake this time."

She went up to a person before a bubbling vat.

"Tah-shi de-lah, Hello." She said with a slight bow.

"Tah-shi de-lah." Replied the man and then began to pour a cup of soup.

"Thank you." She replied and began to reach for some money. The man smiled and stopped her hand, gave her a toothless grin and waved her off.

"Thu-chi che." Said, ever grateful and repeated it several times with "Thank you" mixed in.

"Here" She said, "It's a beef broth."

"Oh, thank you." Said Gabe and he took a sip. The soup was delicious and warming in the surprisingly cold air.

"Oh good, soup." Said Marty, as he returned, "Thank you, Jules."

"You feel better, son?" asked Sam.

"Yes." Said Gabe, between gulps of soup.

"We found a small room near a bakery." Said Marty, "Two rooms and a small kitchen. Bathroom is… a generous word."

"Fantastic." Said Jules, "Let's go!"

The room was definitely old and many tourists have passed through. There cracked walls were hastily plastered and had a faded hue. The built in fireplace had a stack of wood next to it and several pots hung on hooks on the wooden shelf above the fireplace. Marty took the bed rolls and hung them out on the rail of their small balcony.

"Can we go explore?" asked Jules.

"Hold on, hold on," said Sam, "go wash up and then help clean up the apartment. Then we can go about."

"Fair enough." Said Jules, as she grabbed her toiletry bag and towel. She headed to the bathroom and washed up, followed by Gabe and then their parents.

Taking a hand broom, Gabe swept out the corners and Jules shook out the rugs. Marty and Sam went to the market and came back with dried beef and Momo, Tibetan dumplings. After they unpacked, Sam pulled out the satellite phone he brought from Australia.

On the balcony, Marty set up the phone, as it was solar powered, and waited for the line to come through.

"Rory!" he called out.

"Marty?!" she replied, her voice fraught with joy and surprise.

"Oh, babe, how are you?" he asked, keeping in mind the few second time delay.

"I'm fine!" she replied, "Everything is great here. The kids are playing out back. How are you? How is Gabe?"

"We're both great!" replied Marty, "We're in Lhasa and we're using Sam's satellite phone. I'll call you whenever I can. Gabe is cleaning up inside and in a few minutes, we're going to head out and look at Jokhang." Marty decided not to mention the illness that Gabe had to fare in the beginning, as it wasn't the time to worry her now.

"I wish I was there with you." Said Rory.

"I wish I was at home with you." Admitted Marty, "But I'll be back soon enough. Maybe when the kids are older, we can go on our own journey?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"I have to go, darling," said Marty, showering her with unusual love names, but she liked it nonetheless, "we'll take many pictures and you can see everything that we did."

"Alright, be safe!"

"I will." Said Marty, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And then the line went dead.

Rory put down the phone and couldn't help but give a tearful smile. Marty was finally in the city he always hoped to travel to. He will see the beautiful monasteries and smell the burning incense. He will see the Tibetan prayer flags snapping in the breeze and scrape the sky from the highest peaks.

He will do it with Gabe, his eldest son, and one day maybe he can do it with Arianne and Lawson.

He will show his children the world.

Jules and Sam went off to see Namsto Lake and Marty and Gabe went to see Jokhang itself. As they walked through the streets, avoid those that did the "cato" walk (the Buddhist devotional walk) they had a chance to talk in private.

"What about this place made you want to come here?" asked Gabe.

"The old history here… the religious significance to the people who won't let a change in regime change their religion. The culture thrives and the beautiful monasteries still stand the test of time." Said Marty, smiling as they finally came before the beautiful temple. In Barkhor Square, people walked by but there were plenty of tourists.

"Doesn't it bother you with all these people around?" asked Gabe.

"No," said Marty, "they're just like you and me. Come on, let's go in."

They stood before the Jowo Shakyamuni, in the back, letting the worshippers in front of them. The sound of the low chanting and the soft sound of footsteps filled Gabe's heart with an indescribable feeling.

"Are you a religious man, Dad?" asked Gabe.

"No." said Marty, "But I am open enough to seek it."

They walked up to the sun room and looked over the bustling city. As the sun began to fall, Marty and Gabe walked back to the market square where Marty went off to find some yak butter for tea.

"Hey!" cried Jules as she walked up to him through the crowd. Gabe couldn't help but have his heart skip a few beats as he saw her flash a bright smile.

"Hey." Said Gabe, feeling a little flustered. He wondered what changed over the past few days, but it was most likely the fact that he found her to be a gateway to another world. She's seen so many things and maybe in a few months, she'll be standing at the South Pole.

"How was it?" asked Jules.

"Beautiful." Said Gabe.

"I bet!" exclaimed Jules, "Do you want to go visit the Chokpuri tomorrow?"

"What's that?"

"It's a sacred hill with one of the oldest medical schools ever." Said Jules, "I don't think they use the school anymore, but it's a historical landmark."

"Sounds great." He replied with a smile, a little nervous.

He thought about Sophie and felt a flash of guilt. They decided to take a break over summer and decide whether or not to get back together right before they go off to school. She told him, tearfully, that she still loved him more than anything. He loved her too, he admitted with a gruff voice.

He couldn't help but find Sophie slipping his mind as Jules motioned for him to follow. They went back to the small apartment and Sam started a fire. Jules and then Gabe washed up as Marty and Sam got dinner going. Then while Gabe and Jules watched dinner, Marty and then Sam washed up.

"How are the sleeping arrangements?" asked Gabe.

"Sam and Jules will take the next room, we'll take the kitchen." Said Marty.

"Oh, ok." Said Gabe as he stirred the pot. They sat around on the rug and sipped the soup and ate some Momos.

They didn't talk much, as they didn't have much to talk about. After dinner, they cleaned up and Marty laid out the bedrolls. Gabe laid on the bedroll, he was going to ask his father a question, but before he could open his mouth… he fell asleep.

Chapter 15

_Say a Prayer for Me_

The prayer flags whipped in the wind as they stood against the surprisingly icy lake. Gabe shivered as his eyes peered up to the top of the massive collection of prayer flags. He shrugged the jacket tighter, his ungloved hand turning red against the wind chill.

"Beautiful." Murmured Marty, his eyes taking in the array of colors and his ears listening to the snapping of the flags. Gabe knew how important this place was to Marty, how this place has always been a dream to visit.

As they walked away from Namsto lake, Gabe looked over at his father who had a serene look on his face, a big smile of complete contentment.

"Is that all you wanted, Dad?" asked Gabe.

"That and more." Replied Marty, "I'm glad you were with me."

"Me too." Replied Gabe, trying not to get mushy about this situation, but as they walked back, Marty had more to say.

"I want you to understand that despite the fact you're going off to Yale for school, your mother still needs you. She's going to have a hard time letting you go and she needs to feel like you need her as well." Said Marty, "I know you want to prove yourself and be your own man, but your mother has a very strong bond with Grandma Lorelai so she was hoping that you'd be the same. Give her a call, send a letter, you know, family stuff."

"I know." Said Gabe, "I was actually thinking that maybe Mom can come with me?"

"She would love that." Said Marty, smiling broadly, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

As they moved further south, towards India, Gabe began to learn why Marty loved to travel. Out in the world, you must know who you are what where you come from. As you visit each culture, you touch upon their history and lives to a point where you feel like you have experienced everything. He felt like he belonged to the world and there was no turning back.

He wondered how Marty could just turn back to a stationary life and stop traveling the world. It must have weighed heavily on him for years to stay in one place.

But when Gabe looked at his father, he saw a man who is content and at ease. Maybe it was the constant traveling but the way Marty gazed upon the photo of Rory and the children he left behind, Gabe guessed that his father missed home.

Out in the world, Marty discovered his limits and his abilities. But with Rory, he found where he truly belonged and a world that he lives in comfortably and quietly. For Rory and his family, he dropped his baggage and put away his vagabond shoes. For them, he made a home for himself on Bainbridge Island where he writes stories of his past travels and quietly watches the rain fall outside. Marty can remember the tropical rainfall and the desert flash floods, but in the life he built with Rory, he remembers laughter, love and the joy that comes with children.

Gabe knew his father doesn't have any regrets and after their trip to China and India, Marty regularly took his other children around the globe. But once they grew up and left for college, Marty never traveled again. In fact, if you are ever looking for him, all you need to do is wander towards Bainbridge Island and find the large house with the low stone wall. There he is, with Rory, living out their years together in peace and bliss.

The Traveling Man has found a home.


End file.
